Dark side of New Orleans klaus and caroline
by Klaroline-teenwolf
Summary: Caroline leaves tyler with a whole in his heart literally. With Bonnie dead kol is still alive and takes a plane with caroline to New Orleans to be with klaus now that she knows that she leaves him. After being with him they run into trouble on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the vampire diaries**

"Caroline you don't need to do this" I shoved my things in my bag and walked to the closet getting the box that held the dress klaus gave me and it made me blush a little "CAROLINE" Tyler grabbed my arm hard spinning me around for me to look at him pushing me to the wall "caroline listen to me you can't just leave". I grabbed his arm twisting it around and tstomping on it causing it to break throwing him to the ground "you slept with her tyler. You lied to my face here I am a dumb ass begging klaus to let you comeback but you slept with that whore." Tyler stood up popping his arm back in place growling at me "I didn't mine to caroline I would never hurt you Hayley mines nothing to me" I throw my hands in to the air screaming "what didn't you mean to do fuck her or hurt me. Tyler I would had never done that to you" h took a step closer to me and squinted his eyes "what about klaus. huh. I see the way he is with you how do I know you haven't done anything with him."

I began to laugh as I dumbed everything from my desk in to a bag "your joking right nothing happen between me and klaus you want to know why because I'm faithful unlike you. No matter what klaus said or did I never cheated on you so don't even bring him in to this Tyler because right now he is looking a lot better than you so yes I can leave were done. I'm done with everything. With mystic falls, you, Silas, with my friends dying I'm just done." I walked to the other side of my room walking into my rest room grabbing my straightener and curling iron. "You can leave know tyler" he stood there in the middle of my room "how could you save that about klaus he killed my mother. He tired to kill Elena your best friend remember that". I shook my head picking up my 5 large bags that carried all of my clothes, makeup, etc i looked around and saw how empty my room looked "caroline I'm talking to you" I rolled my eyes and wrote a note and left it on the bed looking back at Tyler.

" No Tyler I haven't forgot the that he tried to kill Elena but did you forget that Elena doesn't care any more and tired to kill me twice and if I'm right it was you who was trying to kill klaus that night but your plain failed because of Hayley so maybe you should blame her for your mothers death because so far the only bad in my eyes that klaus has done was kill your mom and not you so get the hell out my room before I kill you myself. And if you want to blame anyone blame that Werewolf slut not klaus".

I picked my stuff up and began to walk down the stairs when something tackled me to the ground. It was tyler and his eyes were yellow I threw him to the wall and ran up stairs closing the door but it quickly got knocked down "what caroline you can run you mouth now it's time to run with the big boys" he ran toward me and jumped I moved out the way and he hit the wall I took to time to run down stairs to run into a rock hard chest sending me to fall backwards. I looked up to see a familiar smiling one that I shouldn't be seeing at all.

"Kol" he let his hand out and picked me up "in the flesh it seems something has happen to your dear friend Bonnie I veil was never brought back up but I would like to talk about who or what are you running from" just as he said that Tyler ran down to stairs and jumped toward me but kol pushed me out the way and caught tyler by the neck "now that's no way to treat a lady". Tyler did nothing but laugh "well I don't see any lady's around here just bitch" he look directly at me and then back at kol "and a asshole". Kol laughed and shook his head looking down "and you want to know what I see... I see a great big whole in your chest" my eyes grew wide but I said nothing to stop it "what are you talking about there's not.." before He could finish his sentence kol stabbed his hand into his chest throwing his heart crossed the room "that's what I'm talking about" kol laughed and dropped to body.

"So love where were you plaining on going". I ignored his question and grabbed my backs "I saved your life" I laughed closing the trunk to my car "no you didn't I was just fine thank you" I leaned against the car in many way kol reminded me if klaus just not as cute and charming "so you just going to not say thank you. You are a stubborn one I see why klaus likes you" I looked down and started to cross and uncross my legs swinging them "have you heard from him. From klaus do you know how he is". Kol laughed and climbed on the top of my car and sat down "I just killed your boyfriend and your worried about klaus very interesting."

I rolled my eyes and got in to my car and so did kol "he is in New Orleans to answer your question and why do you want to know" "tyler isn't my boyfriend and can you get out my car I would like to leave now" he shook his head 'no' he put the set belt on and recline his set "come on love I know you have a soft a spot for klaus lets have a rode trip you and me or a airplane trip that seems faster to New Orleans I promise you won't regret it" I but my lip "how do you know I can trust you" he let out a big puff of air "okay when I was 14 I replaced Rebekah's salad leaves with poison ivy because she got me mad and her lips broke out into a hive for all most three weeks" I let out a huge laugh "what does that have to do with anything" he smiled and looked away "because the only one who knew about that was Henrik." I car suddenly became quite and I turned it on and began to drive "I'm sorry for what happen to him and the parts I played to hurt your family" he nodded the rest of the ride to the airport was quite.

"so New Orleans right" "yes love but may I ask what's your business there" I smiled and felt the heat rise to my cheeks "klaus is my business there he called me say who beautiful it was over there and he wants to show me so I'm going to let him". Kol smiled and walked up to the ticket stand "2 tickets to New Orleans please first class" before the woman can till us the price I spoke up "it will be free" I looked in to her eyes and she smiled and repeated me "it will be free have a nice ride" I smile and picked up my bags turning kol who had a big smile on his face "this going to be a fun ride most certainly".

We wait for about 2 hours and I already had 10 miss calls from Damon, Stefan, and my mother my phone ring again I looked at the screen and it read 'Damon' and I answered it "WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE WHERE ARE YOU AT YOUR HOUSE IS A MISS AND TYLER IS DIED WHAT HAPPENED" I sighed into the phone "doesn't Damon like

Elena" I laughed "yes kol he does" I heard Damon throw something "YOUR WITH KOL WHAT IS HE DOING TO YOU ARE YOU OKAY" " listen to me calm down I'm fine I just need for a little while so don't worry I will call every other day" I heard Damon let out a breath of relief "okay be careful caroline I might not show it but I care about your well being" 'flight 93 to New Orleans' "hey Damon my flight is here I need to go and thank you for your concern" I pressed the end button and the last thing I heard was "your going on a plane wait-" then I hung up. "Lets go kol."

The rest of the ride was silent and I fell asleep. "Caroline wake up love" I open my eyes to a bright light and to kol's face "welcome to the dark side of New Orleans"

I couldn't help but smile as the thought of being closer to klaus came into mine and without though I vamp ran out the plane crashing into a hard cashed causing us to but fall "I'm so sorry it's the silliness of me" the man help my up and had a big smile to his face it was big and beautiful "know it's fine I don't believe we have meant before I'm Marcel the king of these streets" I nodded and began to walk away but he grabbed my hand "what's your name beautiful" I pulled my hand back "that doesn't concern you" I saw kol walking over and I began to relax a little "well don't you have a attitude I like it" he stepped closer to me and had my back pin to the wall "and I would like it if you let her go" kol's hand was on his shoulder and he threw him off me " I believe you said your name was Marcel right where's klaus" Marcel stood up and brushed off the dirt on his shoulder "what's your business with him" kol began to laugh "oh almost forgot you never got to meet me because my BROTHER klaus had me locked up in a box" Marcel began to smile "kol Mikaelson I presume and who is your pretty blonde friend over here" kol shoulders got tense "she is a friend" marcel vamp ran over to me "well lets start over I'm Marcel" he held out his hand and I pushed it away "and I still don't care" I walked away toward kol while leaving a smile to his face on Marcel's face. Then I heard a voice I though I would never hear again that made my smile the sexiness of his voice "caroline love is that you". With out a word I ran and jumped into his arms knocking him down " miss me".


	2. Chapter 2

After running into his arms Klaus showed me all around and told me about Marcel and how he has all the witches wrapped around his. We walked around the French quarter to a bar where a girl name Camille works and by the way she acted she really liked Klaus and I couldn't help but feel jealous. After a few drinks I found my self telling him everything and some things I never though I would "I never thought I would need you in my life till after graduation and you let Tyler come back all we did fight and fight" I moved my hair behind my ear and smiled "the fights were always about you and my feelings toward you." He grabbed my hand and held it "and how do you feel about me, love." "Hmm I feel a funny feeling in my heart that every time I saw you, hear you, or something that has to do with you I feel little butterflies are doing wheelies in my stomach." I saw how serious he got and I felt his hand get tense he opened his mouth but nothing came out he just stared outside and I quickly sobered up and turn around and saw Marcel looking at me smiling calling Klaus and me over so we went.

"Klaus nice running into you here" he let go of my hand and crossed them over his chest "well I'm always here mate so it's not that big of a surprise now of you don't mind I will get back to drinking with my dear friend" he put his hand around my waist and pulled me close and I felt my dead heart come alive. "Well Klaus that's the real reason I came if you don't mind I would like to ask your friend here for dinner if I remember you called her Caroline." I moved away from Klaus's arm and crossed my arms over my chest "I would love to pick me up tomorrow 7 don't be a minute late or the dinners off but if you don't mind I would like to spend the rest of the night with my very good friend Klaus so excuse me" I began to walk off "How you manage to be with her and just be friends is just crazy and look at her walking away from me she may not know this but I take that as a challenge" I shivered that his works it made me was to tone him out till I heard Klaus's voice "Caroline is a very good friend of mine and I would hate to see something happen to you Marcel because I promise you if you lay one hand on her you won't live to see the next day and I'm the true immortal so your little town of vampire wouldn't stand a chance" Klaus hit Marcel's arm and laughed "now Marcel I just say this because I care but I truly hope you don't see this as a bluff." With that being said I let out a breath of air and turn to see Klaus in front of me.

Klaus look sad, cautious, and anger all at the same time he hadn't spoken to me the since leaving the bar "Klaus" No answer. I stop walking and pulled his arm for him to face me " . Talk to me please. Just stop walking and talk to me" I placed my and on his face but he took a step back "why would you do that Caroline. Don't you listen when I said how dangerous he was why would you think going out with him would he okay. AND WHAT ABOUT ME. Didn't you just say you liked me and you yes to a date with him." I looked down at the ground as if it were hiding my face I did think of all those things but I did it the best "Klaus I did it for you. You said you wanted to know what Marcel has to the witches so I thought it would be a good idea to get close to him and find out" he closed his eyes and cursed his lips. I never know how I could be so stubborn he was so nice to me and caring. Not to mention super cute when he is jealous. "Fine but I want Kol hidden somewhere just so of anything happens am I clear" I nodded and gave him my You-can't-stay-mad-at-me smile before I could say anything we were interrupted "Klaus. Hey it's me Camille...um...I was wondering if you wanted to" I felt pain in my heart but I started to think maybe this is how he felt when I said yes to Marcel so may-be this was karma trying to get back at me "oh Camille, Klaus would love to go on a date with you. Wouldn't you Klaus." I smiled at him and he gave me I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that stare and I chuckled "I would love to I will meet you at 7" and with that we were on are way to his mansion.

"Klaus. Klaus brother is that you. Kol is here. He is alive" Elijah and Rebekah came out with a huge smile hugging and messing with Kol like he was a baby "oh um miss Forbes what a un expecting surprise" Rebekah laughed and poured herself a drink "lets not forget in welcome. Why are you here have you found more ways to rip out my brothers heart." "Rebekah I will not deal with it dilemma between you and Miss Forbes but I will ask this why are you here" before me or Klaus could answer another voice rang through the room "believe it or not brother Caroline's intentions are pure she means no harm she is her for Klaus and Klaus only. She even broke up with Tyler." Rebekah had a face of pure rejection "and your fine with what Klaus has done and i find it hard to believe that you dump Tyler so for proof if we call him right know he won't answer by say 'oh Caroline I missed you' or some bull shit statement like that" the thought of Tyler came back into my mind I hadn't thought about him at all since we left I don't even know who found his body. "Oh sweet naïve Rebekah, Kol was right I did dump him but if you call him he won't answer and what do you mean 'what has Klaus had done? what did he do?" She brought the drink to her lips it made my mad at all the stalling she was doing "I believe I'm asking the question around here not you your just answering. Why won't Tyler answer and Klaus you better listen because the next question is for you." I gyration my eyes I seem to obliterate who much a bitch Rebekah was "because with the help of my precious new friend here" I glanced at Kol and pointed while he waved "Tyler is now dead." I smiled which felt weird I never thought I would smile while I talked about Tyler's death. Then I heard a voice a voice that I hated a voice of a girl that I actually wanted to kill and not lose minute of sleep over.

"WHAT. Wh-what do you mean Tyler's dead." I turned to face her "I mean dead as in his heart is not connected with his chest anymore and frankly he got what he deserved and more importantly why are you here Hayley." I felt a hand on my shoulder "Caroline" but before more was said Rebekah put her hand up "no shut up Niklaus let them fight it out this will be most interesting" she sat down smiling resting her chin on her hand. "I don't have to tell you why I'm here it doesn't concern you" I snickered "wow you have balls alright you see I already don't like you because what you did to me and Tyler when we were together and lets not forget you braking my neck which I never got you back for so I'm thinking now is a pretty good time" I vamp ran toward her pinching her in the face causing her to fall I got on top of her and hit her about five more times "do you really think that you can ruin my life and get away with it oh no I'm going to kill you" I picked get up y her shirt and slammed her against the wall and the room got silent "nice knowing you Hayley" I flexed my hand out and was about to stab it in to her stomach but then I heard it and I froze I heard a little baby heart beat in the air and I looked back up at her and dropped her. My guiltiness took over and I helped her up and walked her to the couch and looked at the originals before me "were y'all not going to tell me she was pregnant or wait for me to kill her then tell me" I ran my fingers through my hair "oh my god I almost killed a baby." I expected a smart comment from Rebekah when she opened her mouth but she sounded very serious "Klaus it's time to tell her" she looked at me and smiled "and to think you called me naïve" and there it was her sarcasm but I couldn't help but think what did Klaus have to do with the baby then it hit my like a stake to my heart but I had to be sure."Klaus" he looked down he closed his eyes as if he were to open them I would be gone but his face said it all. I brought my hand up to my mouth and grabbed my bags "WAIT, Caroline let me explain please" he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him so my head rested on his chest he held both my wrist "no I have to go let me go" I felt the tears begin to fall and I felt weak I wanted him out of my sight I wanted him gone. "Caroline love let me explain please" I threw my head back and let the remainder of my tears fall "why so you could tell me that it meant nothing. So you can say that it was a mistake. No I won't listen to that bull shit anymore that's what Tyler and Damon would tell me and I was always stupid and believe but you klaus no I thought you would be different but no your just like everyone else" I shoved him with all my force sending him to the floor, and I ran outside with my thinks not wanting to be followed.

I wiped my tears and walked into an alley with my things "hey there little girl you know it's dangerous for a girl to be out here all alone especially a girl like you" I felt his hand rube my leg so I acted fast and grabbed his arm and breaking it I smiled and watched him in pain "now that's no way to treat a lady" I picked him up and rubbed his neck "you know I'm starving thanks for offering" I stabbed into his neck almost draining him dry but left him there and continued to walk till a was back at the bar compelling drinks from the bartender "other one please" Camille walked over and picked up my glass "no I'm citing you off" my anger rose and grabbed her by her shirt "you don't get to tell me when I had enough now giving me another shot and your paying" I pushed her back and she did just that I took it down in one gulp and just asked for the whole bottle "are you sure you want to do that" I turn to face the person and saw it was Marcel and took another drink "well you showed me" I got sad I remembered when klaus told me that. I remember him telling me lots of sweet nice things but right now all I could feel was anger "and what do you care" he sat next to me and took the bottle and drunk some "do you want to talk" I shook my head "no I don't want to talk but I bet all you want to do is get in my pants" I brushed my hand on the side of his face and pulled close he started to smile and he put his hand on my face "I know that's what you want Marcel but I want a lot of things in life that we can't get in your cause your not going anywhere near the inside of these jeans" I pushed him back into his chair and got up "okay Caroline. What do you want" I started to smile and sat down "I want a place to stay" his smile came back up and he tried to touch my but I snaked his hand away "just for a few days." We stood up at the same time "fine by me."

We walked home in silence he tried to do a little small talk but I ignored him till we got to the house that was not as big or beautiful as klaus but it was wonderful. He showed me my room which was right next to his and we had to share bathroom. I closed my bedroom door and went straight to sleep.

Marcel's PV

I walked out the restroom with a towel wrapped around my lower body when Caroline came in "I'm going to take a shower so don't get any ideas." I laughed its like I was a open book she could read she knew me so well "oh come on Caroline I don't make promises I can keep" she rolled her eyes and stepped into the shower blasting the hot water digging up the glass door that I wish I could see through. Her figure was still seen but more like a shadow it was full of curves. She was perfect. How Klaus controlled himself around her was still unknown in my mind I watched her from outside of the shower as I brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face causing it to drip all over my upper body. Then I heard foot steps coming up the stairs so I went outside the restroom the see Klaus smiling "hello mate I see you were busy in the shower with someone should I come back later" my eyes widen as the water turned off "now Klaus it's not like that" he twisted his head in confusion "what's not like what" before I could answer Caroline started to laugh "these showers are much better then the ones in Mystic Falls" she stepped out the shower only in a towel and her eyes widen at the sight of klaus.

Caroline PV

"Klaus" he didn't wait for me to finish before turning around and walking away but I wasn't going to let him walk away that easy " " he turned around fast making me back up into a wall holding my towel for dear life "why. Should I let you explain if you didn't let me" I stepped forward and pointed toward him "because you actually slept with her I didn't do anything with Marcel" he didn't really pay much attention toward me "klaus nothing happen I don't know why he wasn't dressed yet he took a shower before me nothing happen okay trust me" then he did something that surprised me "trust you. Caroline I just hurt you so how far would you go for pay back. I just hurt you and you expect me not to believe that you weren't in the shower with him." With every sentences he said he took a step closer "yes that's what I expect because when I love someone I'm not going to sleep with someone else just to get them mad I didn't even do that with Tyler when he cheated on me with HAYLEY" I took a moment to breathe and I saw it in his eyes then I realized what I said I basically told him I love him "I-I" he put his finger on my lips "you want to know why I slept with Hayley?" He

Didn't wait for me to answer "we were both drunk and sad because you and Tyler kept rejecting us" I looked up and intently felt bad "that was the reason we both has our wants and need it was a one night thing that turn into the biggest problem of my life. I don't give a damn about Hayley she could die for all I care she just around for the baby and that's it I wanted to tell you but I couldn't live with you hating me like you do now." I brought my hand up to his face and made him look up at me "I don't hate you Klaus I don't think that's possible for me to do."

We stared into each others eyes that felt like hours I out my hand on the back of his neck and he put his hand on my waist we both pulled each other in at the same time making are lips crash into a sweet lustful kiss. It was so perfect like nothing ever so sweet has been on my lips I felt my towel start to slip so I pulled back and he kissed down my neck "klaus" he made his way down it my collarbone "klaus wait" he pulled back and looked into my eyes "if we're going to do this I don't want to do it in Marcel's house let alone a hallway."

Klaus picked me up and took me into his arms and with in 15 seconds me and my things were in a room "while now were in my home" I smiled and pulled him close taking off his shirt kissing his chest. We walked over to the bed and he ripped off the towel he kissed down my neck making me moan "klaus" he took ahold of my hand interlocking out fingers together. I made my way to his pants ripping them off just leaving our bodies and a thin white sheet.

~next morning~

I woke up with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around my body. I couldn't help but smile never in a 1000 years would I have thought that the best sex in my life would come from klaus. It was perfect make up sex was always the best. I was mesmerized by his feature he look so clam so innocent like he wouldn't hurt a fly in the world. "Stop staring, love it's creepy" I began to laugh and hit him in the arm "hey it's romantic" he pulled the over our heads and hovered over me moving the hair from my face "you made last night the best night of my life Caroline and I wish many..many..many more like" I leaned up and kissed him and rested back down "klaus I think I-I" he bent down and kissed me again "I love you, Caroline" I felt tears rise up he just made it so much easier for me to say it back "I love you too, klaus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't know if anyone is reading this but I like writing it so what the hell does it matter right. Tell me what you think of this chapter please Good or bad I need to feed back.**

**I don't not own vampire diaries.**

No ones PV

"While what have y'all been doing all night. Oh wait don't tell me because I heard it all. Honestly Caroline, that moaning was...I mean...klaus couldn't have been that good. And you Niklaus, you need to make sure you don't have any younger siblings in the house when you decide that y'all want to have a making love war upstairs. I think I'm going to be effect for life from what I had to listen to last night...ALL NIGHT"

Kol was teasing but also angry. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the waist and pulled her close so her back was on his chest. "Well maybe you would not want to come home tonight kol" he gave kisses down her neck. "Well this is disturbing" Kol clapped his hands together and began to walk away "wait Kol" Caroline pushed Klaus back and walked toward him "I need you to acted as a spy on my date tonight with Marcel" she felt a tug at her arm to get her attention "your not still going to that." Her eye brows raised up and she just stared for a while "what from what I here Marcel is a dangerous man-" "which is all the more of a reason for you not to go my love" she ran her hand down the side if his face "look Marcel likes me. Dreadfully. But I can get to know him get inside his head I could play him" Klaus walked back and forth being indecisive "how do you know it will work I mean do you even know how to manipulate people." A smile rose to her face as she leaned against the wall and tilled her head "it worked on you all this time right" he looked down like he was ashamed that he let her get to him. Wait could she be doing that right know. "Don't worry Klaus" she rubbed her hand up and down his arm "I wouldn't manipulate you anymore." He smiled and tucked a piece of arm behind her ear "and by the way love I knew you were manipulating me I was just to weak with your manipulation to fight you away." Caroline laughed and jumped up and down hugging him "you see I got this I could do it with out him even knowing to be honest I think he has a soft spot for me like you did." Klaus clenched his teeth was she trying to make him mad or feel better "but don't worry I won't do anything stupid and beside you have a date with -_Camille_- and she is totally crushing on you" Caroline got very serious jealous almost is how it appeared "wait who's Camille" Caroline didn't give time for Klaus to answer before she jumped in "just the hybrid of a model and Barbie" she spoke in a sharp tone which Klaus wouldn't help but comment on "Ms. Forbes are you jealous" she rose both eye brows and put her hands on her hips "what no. tell me Klaus are you jealous of Marcel" he gave a devilish grin "never love Marcel has nothing on me." Rebekah and Elijah made their presences notice by laughing "yea sure Nik he has nothing on you. Oh wait not true he has a date with your girl" Rebekah smiled mirroring his devilish grin "okay act civil and Klaus try not to make heads roll tonight I would hate for the plan to be ruined on the acted of jealousy" Rebekah's eyes widen a she began to smile "y'all should make it a double date now that would be interesting." Kol nodded in agreement and Elijah hung his head disappointment "please she wouldn't last the night no offense love."

Caroline's eyes widen had he really just told her that "Really because I think it's the other way around I mean you got mad for me taking a shower at his house image how you would be during a double date."

Klaus laughed and brought his hand up and pointed at her "your funny love but you know your jealous of Camille for being my date of the night in fact you're so jealous that you will agree with Rebekah's idea for a double date do that you can just be there and watch and make sure nothing happens."

"No. Actually I think it's the other way around I mean in the one who agreed to your date with Camille in the first place so if I was jealous I doubt that I would help agree to that" to be honest I was jealous and hate myself for agreeing "I mean you're the one who was playing to send Kol on my date to make sure Marcel doesn't try anything."

"Okay love I while make a bet you won't even last the night with the Double date." He was challenging me with jealously really I had this one in the bag.

"Fine but if I win I get to..." Shit I didn't know what I want.

"While love while your thinking I will give you my deal. If I win I get to do what ever I want" and there it was again that devilish grin "and if you win you get to..." Shit was it so hard to find out for me to do.

Than it hit me "if I win I get to carrying on with my plain with Marcel" he scrunched his face but he knew I wasn't going to change my mind "fine but only if Kol or I are following y'all" Rebekah stood up and crossed her arms "why not me and 'Lijah" "because y'all have some moral left in y'all and y'all will hesitate as for Kol and I we will not." She know it was true "fine."

"Caroline sweetheart what is taking you so long" I opened the door and reveled my knee high red dress that was skin tight and fit to all my curves showing pure perfection. Klaus's mouth hung open and he licked his lips making me giggle "while this is already going to be easier than I thought seeing your reaction I can just imagine how it will be when Marcel sees me." I smiled and began walking away when he pulled me back crashing his lips into mine lifting me up by my waist so I could wrap my legs around him. We fell on to the bed and broke apart at a knock at the door saying were going to be late for our double date "you are going to be the death of me Caroline Forbes" I leaned up and gave him a long kiss "I love you Klaus" he smiled and kissed my neck "say it again" "I love you Klaus" I rubbed my hair thru his hair moan the sentence at his request. "I love it when you say that. I love you too, Caroline."

**Sorry I know it's short next chapter while be the date. Please leave a comments for ideas and I will try to put them ALL in I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you want to do this, love" klaus as we walked inside the car to drive to the restaurant. Klaus was Jealous already this would be easier than I thought "are you sure you want me to do this I mean just imagine having to sit down listen to me and Marcel while he tells me how sexy I am." I teased him and rubbed my hand up and down his tights slowly "no love, I'm sure but are you readily to sit through a meal when I tell Camille how beautiful she looks and how lucky I am" my mouth opened wide and he chuckle "thought so, love" I pushed him away and made a quick side note 'fine he wants to play dirty so can I.'

Marcel's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning "Caroline you made it" but it quickly faded as Klaus walked in as well "are you okay Marcel" I said rubbing on his arm up and down "oh I just thought this date would be me and you. Only." I began to chuckle and I took his hand in mine and looked back at Klaus who was already mad "Klaus had his own date and I had the idea to not make it a double date I mean y'all are good friends are y'all not" I said innocently looking back at Marcel and Klaus with a smile on my face. I got this one in the bag or so I thought till Camille walked in with a gold and white dress with white heels to go with. Damn-it why did she have to be so beautiful. Calm down Caroline, klaus waited 2 years for you got this just stay calm and talk to Camille like it doesn't bother you "Camille you look so Gorgeous in that dress" I gave her a fake smile and all I wanted to do was punch her in the face "well after Klaus agreed to the date I knew I had-" I didn't let her finish talking before I fixed her sentence "after I agreed to the date for you and klaus...just say...that was me NOT klaus." He turn to face me with a smile and mouth 'jealous' my eyes widen and I stomped back to Marcel who was still smiling at me "lets get sited shall we." Klaus sat across from me and Camille across from Marcel. This is going to be horrible I thought to myself.

The dinner was awkward we y'all ate in silences for a while but Marcel would whisper something's in my ear that made me laugh and klaus get tense. I took off my heels and rubbed my foot up and down Klaus's legs. At one point I brought my leg all the way up to the cock and I felt how hard it was and began to laugh at loud and Marcel looked at me like I was a weird person. I kept my foot next to his cock and rubbed it making him jump and Camille looked at him worried " are you okay, klaus" he looked at me and smiled and looked back at Camille "yea" he groan. "Marcel how is it you came to be King if of New Orléans" I said moving my feet away from Klaus back into my heels. I rubbed his arm and stop as I came down to his hand leaving mine on his "I mean it must have been really hard fixing this place up on your own" I circled the top of his hand and smiled at him licking me lips causing Klaus to growl. "Camille must I say you look so stunning no one in their right mind would disagree that your not the most beautiful human being in this bar." Klaus smiled at me and i smiled back know i'm not human and to him i was the most beautiful creäture in the world. Before I could say anything Marcel spoke for me "no I would say that would go to Caroline I mean look at her" Marcel brushed his hands thru my hair and stop to let his hand rest on my cheek "she is goddess among ants" I let my guard down and felt touch at his comment and gave him a true smile that wasn't missed by Klaus. Camille quickly made herself noticed "Yes I agree with Marcel she is beautiful but" I looked up at her she had a mad face on I guess before me she had all the guy wrapped around her finger "she seems like a teenager just among grown ups" Klaus and Marcel's eyes widen all hell was about to break lose "excuse me" I stood up and pushed the chair back causing all eyes in the restaurant to laid on us "who the hell are you talking to me like that" she stayed in her sit but smiled at the fact she got a rise out of me from her little comment "in just saying the facts you look like a 17 teen year olds trying to hang with the big Boys" I tried to walk around the table to her but Marcel grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in my chair "careful sweet heart I'm a black belt in karate" i slammed my hand making it split in half letting some of my vampire side get shown and I stood up to her "I'm not scared of you and I this you would be more nicer to me because of the fact Klaus didn't want to go on this date with you and I'm the one who said yes so don't hold your head up so high." I could tell how scared she was I smelt it in her a little seventeen year old girl just broke thru a table. Truth be told I didn't think I hit it that hard I just imagined the table to be her face and then it broke... That bitch thinks Klaus would really go for her please. Oh my fucking god I just lost the bet stupid Camille she could rot in hell shit I guess this is what I get for mixing business with pleasure. Marcel held me by my arms and pulled me back from attacking Camille who was now yelling at me being held back by Klaus who wasn't even really trying to jeep us apart "you dumb bitch ruined my date with Klaus you naïve little girl" I tried to fight out of Marcel's grips but No Avail "I'm the dumb bitch Klaus didn't want to on a date with you I'm the one who agreed because I felt bad your stupid little cunt ass bitch. Klaus doesn't even like you he thinks you're an annoying hoe who throws a her self at the first person who smiles at her." Klaus was laughing the whole time and I couldn't help but smile because I knew Marcel and Camille were scared they never seen me like this. "Klaus get your girl out of here" I still tried to fight out of Marcel's grips I needed to claw out that girls eyes out "fine" with in seconds Klaus let her go and was next to me pushing Marcel arm away that held my arm and I didn't even try to fight any now I was in Klaus's arms "I will take Caroline and go please enjoy the rest of your evening with each other" with a word from either of them Klaus flashed us out and to his house where his siblings patiently waited; anticipating and pacing for your return.

When we got in to the house I pushed him off me "THAT BITCH HAS ANOTHER THING COMING IF SHE THINKS SHE IS GOING TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT. OHHH JUST WAIT TILL I SEE HER AGAIN MISS 'you look like a seventeen year old hanging around with the big boys' BITCH I AM 19 STUCK IN A 17 YEAR OLD BODY NO NEED TO REMIND ME" I punched the marble wall till I let my anger out and when I was done There was a big hole connecting the rooms together "well I'm guessing the date went great" Rebekah said leaning on the stairs with Kol who shared the same wicked smile as Rebekah and Elijah who just seemed shocked to see me like this the one who brought humanity to Klaus's eyes on a rampage "umm caroline is a little..." Before Elijah could finish Klaus spoke "I know isn't she wonderful" Klaus came over and put his hand on my shoulder "come on, love. You have a bet to pay up." Kol's eyes went wide "NO NOT AGAIN... Please" Rebekah came beside kol with the same look "were not going to be home and Hayley is here bye" she Kol, and Elijah walked out the house and it just made me madder. Why must Hayley be here? "Come on ,love time to pay the piper" he grabbed my waist but I smacked his hands way "I'm not sleeping with you when you got your baby momma in the next room" I crossed my arms and turn my back to him leaning on the wall "Caroline" I payed no attention to him till he walked in front of me cupping my face "Caroline" he whispered lifted my face to look at him "am I really naïve. I mean I know I still stuck in a 17 year old mind set but am I really naïve" he shook his head and pulled me in for a hug "no love, she was just jealous. If anything you are the least naïve one out of all of us" I smiled and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist "time to claim you prize" I lowered my head to kiss him as he walked to the wall slamming my back on it kissing down my neck. With one quick swift I took his shirt off and kicked off my heels. He licked and sucked my neck while my hands were brushing thru his sandy blonde hair and I moaned. He tore my dress off and kissed down to my chest. I was back on my feet left in my black lace bra and panties. He slowly pulled the strap down and kissed my shoulder.

"Cute" both me and Klaus pulled away looking at a smiling Hayley "oh don't mind me carry on" I rolled me eyes and picked up klaus shirt putting it on because my dress was completely ruined "freak" I pushed pasted her and sat on the sofa "don't you have a boyfriend to still or something" I added as klaus came to sit next to me and I put my legs on him and looked back at Hayley who was still standing because we took the whole sofa and I felt bad I let my humanity get the best of me and I stood up "please Hayley sit down your the pregnant one" I smiled as she took the set and Klaus pushed himself away from her "and they call me bipolar" klaus said under his breath and I threw the first thing I had at him. I'm sorry for that lamp. "I'm not bipolar I just have a weakness for pregnant people no matter who they are" I looked at Hayley who avoided eye contact "so have y'all got the nursery ready" they both blinked and shook their head "what about ultrasounds have y'all done any." Yet again they shook their head and I got serious "what about dippers, hospital, car seat, and all the things Hayley is going to need." They both shook there heads and I shoved my hands to my face "you got to be kidding me...okay we got lots of plaining to do starting off y'all need to go an ultrasound to make sure the baby is health and then Hayley is gone to need pills, new clothes because your going to grow very fast, and a pillow. Yes a big fluffy pillow that is the same as your height so you can sleep with and you need-" klaus put his hand on my lap and I stop talking while him and Hayley were both smiling and also confused "calm down love, and how do you know so many things about this" I stood up and turn away from them facing the fire "because I still had my whole life ahead of me Klaus...I dreamt of having kids a boy and a girl Isaac and Rebekah... But know even if I adopted Rebekah is totally out the question...and plus being the towns neurotic control freak had its perks I needed to know everything on anything and all of this stuff wasn't so hard to pick up on." My put my hand on the chimney watching the fire while my other hand rubbed my belly and let a tear fall glad they both couldn't see me "I hate to admit but I envy you Hayley." I turn to face her and I could tell she was taken back along why klaus "why" I walked over and knelt down in front of them grabbing her hand "because if there was away I mean any way possible I could have a family I would take it" I grabbed klaus hand and looked at him "y'all need to put y'all differences aside and be there for this child I'm not going to let y'all abandon this child, because I know what that's like not to grow up with a father or mother and it sucks because its not like their dead but because" I looked at klaus "your father decides one day that he never loved you or your mother and leaves town without a note or warning to show for it" I looked back at Hayley "or have a mother who decided that your just because my father left she has nothing to come back home to and stays at work leaving her 7 year old daughter home alone to raise herself not being there on weekends and week days forgetting there kids birthday and not coming home for days at a time and not because she wants to but because she is told to." I let their hands go and looked down "I'm not asking y'all but telling y'all don't leave this child on its own because of y'all selfish reason. Maybe this is what y'all both need and I will be damn to see y'all not treat this baby with the love they deserve and need." I stood up and smiled at them walking out the room knowing I was going to burst out in tear "I told Damon I would call him" I whispered loud enough for them to hear. As I went into to the kitchen I called him.

"Hey Blondie where are you everyone is worried...there's something you need to know"

"I'm in New Orleans. *sniff* *sniff*"

"Caroline are you okay what's wrong"

I placed my hand over my mouth as tears fell from my burning eyes that's another thing I don't like about drinking vervain when I cried it came out along with the tears feeling like acid but you get use to it "umm yea I'm fine what did you want to tell me"

"Are you cry because what I'm about to tell you isn't going to make you feel any better"

"Yes I'm crying...hey is Bonnie around Kol told me that something happen to her and she didn't get to pick and veil up and I been meaning to call her but never got the chance."

"Caroline that's what I need to call you about"

I stood and got serious "what happen to Bonnie I need to hear her put her on the phone." I needed to hear her voice tears started to jump out my eyes and I lost my balance falling to the floor taking the chair with me "WHERE'S BONNIE"

"Caroline she died bringing Jeremy back."

Klaus and Hayley ran into the kitchen and saw me on the floor "NO SHE'S NOT DEAD... Damon if this is a sick joke it isn't funny. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD...SHE CAN'T BE DEAD" I held my stomach and was on my knees and I felt a hand go on my shoulder and help me up and I was surprise to see it was Hayley then I felt Klaus come.

"Caroline that's why Kol is still here that's why Lexi is still here that's why everyone is still here."

I pushed Hayley and klaus away and walked up the stair get a back filling it with clothes and things I need to last a while. And went back down "Damon I'm coming back I need to see. God she was so strong she can't be dead" I cliched me phone in anger "where's Elena"

He let out puff of air "she is the new female Ripper like how klaus called it with stefan"

I gave a evil laugh but was still crying "not for long I'm going to make her turn her emotions on because every bad thing that happen in mine and Bonnie's life happen because of Elena. Katherine killed me to give you and stefan a message because y'all wouldn't stay away from ELENA. KLAUS CAME TO MYSTIC FALLS FOR ELENA. GRAMS AND BONNIE DEAD TO HELP OUT ELENA. BONNIE'S MOTHER WAS TURN INTO A VAMPIRE. SILAS IS BACK BECAUSE EVERYONE WANTED THE CURE FOR ELENA. ALARIC TORTURED ME TO GET TO ELENA. ME AND MY MOTHER ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ELENA. It's always for poor innocent ELENA. No more she is going to turn her emotions back on if she likes it or not and I don't care who I need to threaten to kill to do it, and I don't even care if I have to torture her myself after being torture enough times you kind of get the idea of what to do."

"Caroline it's a hard time for her she feels-"

"FEELS WHAT DAMON SHE DOESN'T FEEL AT ALL IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT WAY. Family dies every day and she need to accept that."

"Caroline buts it's everything she has been through"

"Excuse me everything she's been through. All the mess that she gets in people around her get hurt not Elena. My father died and I didn't turn my emotions off. AFTER EVERYTHING THAT MAN HAS PUT ME THROUGH LEAVING ME ALONE WITH A MOM WHO NEVER THOUGHT I WAS GOOD ENOUGH. HE TORTURED ME BUT I STILL LOVED HIM. WHEN HE DIED IT WAS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE BUT I NEVER TURN IT OFF. And what about everything I have been through everything you did, or Jewels, Alaric, Brandi, klaus, Tyler, my father, Kim, Silas, all of them I never turned it off I never even though about it because it's weak to do so. Elena is being weak and I will show her what's it's really like to feel pain." I hung up the phone and threw it at the wall so hard that it went thru two other walls.

I had a mind set and it wasn't going to change. Elena is the reason why Bonnie wanted Jeremy back the most it's Elena fault everything is her fault and now she's going to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you cupcakesweetheart5 for your comment

"Love maybe you should sit down and think about this" klaus hands gripped mine trying to keep my down but I couldn't I had it with Elena and everyone trying to protected her all the time like she was some princess. I clenched on my "you too klaus, you don't want me to kill Elena either because she so damn important." He put his arms up in defenses "no love by all means kill the whore but." But what did he still care to make more hybrids "do you really think you can live with yourself if you hurt her." I laughed sarcastically pushing pasted him serving myself a drink taking it down in one gulp squishing the cup till it broke in me hands cutting deep inside my skin "I wouldn't lose a minute of sleep" I grabbed my bag stomping my way to the door swinging it open but stop when I came face to face with the eldest original. His eyes widen as he saw the luggage in my hand "please Ms Forbes what ever klaus did he will fix don't leave him you bring-" I slam my bags down making Elijah jump a little "I'm not leaving because of klaus. Elena needs to pay for what she has done to our lives my best friend is dead because of Elena and I'm not just going to let her get away with that." I pleaded first I would have to find put where she was but that wouldn't be that hard because Damon and Stefan always have tabs on her. I ran my fingers thru my hair and began to smile creeping Elijah out for sure he never seen this part of me "that bitch is...is...I don't even fucking know but she will pay" I yelled out walking back and forth "who will pay" kol said as he walked in with Rebekah. An idea came to mind and I smiled brightly "Kol you like to torture people right" he lifted his arms wide like if he was waiting for a hug "of courser sweetheart it's my middle name" I bit my lip and my eyes narrowed "and you hate Elena" he gave me a no-shit look and nodded his head "would you like to help my torture her to the brink of death wait for her to heal and do it all over again" his eyes widen and he ran up stair and back down in a blink of a eye but now holding a metal baseball bat "ready when you are" Rebekah made herself notice again "what the hell is going on I thought you were her best friend" I grabbed kol's bat ready to hit something "yes in were as in past-tense she tried to kill me twice and Bonnie died because she wanted Jeremy to come back for her and ELENA but she didn't even care she is the new fucking female ripper" I picked up my bags walking out side with four shadows following me "okay love clearly you care determined so I will go with you and kol" Rebekah agreed and Elijah offered to stay to watch over the town and Hayley. Hayley I forgot about her she looked scared she never seen me like this and I now knew she never wants to. "Fine likes go" I jumped in the car so ferocious. "Hey love calm down save this rage till we get Elena I promise you it will be worth it" I smirked as I leaned into his body and kissed him "you're right I'm sorry."

For the rest of the ride I laid my head on Klaus's shoulder. Why was I always so mean to him... Play with his heart like it was some kind of toy when I knew I felt the exact same for him ever since he saved me on my birthday. I knew I wasn't safe to have those thoughts about him so I locked them up in a box and shoved them in the back of my mind but no matter how much I tried the box would become always find away to pop open and fill back in my mind it got bad to the point when I was with Tyler I would caught myself wishing he was Klaus.

"What are you thinking about, love." We walked hand in hand into the airport taking the jet back to mystic falls. "I thinking about you and how awful I was to you back then. I was a real bitch and to think I hurt the man I love for two people I no longer care about one of them being dead and the other depending how it goes is soon to be dead." Kol ran in the jet jumping on the picking up his feet up to take up the seats next to him "oh yes Caroline tell Klaus of my handy work." He licked his lips never breaking eye contact with Klaus while wearing a smug smile.

"Please know I will kill you for this kol" I spat out at him turning back to klaus ignoring the smart remarks coming from Kol "we were arguing because I had to get away from Mystic Falls because of everything that was happening with Elena, Silas, and I the top of everything Tyler really did cheat on me with Hayley, so I was mad and wanted to get away from all of that. Then I remembered a certain original hybrid calling me and telling me the wonders of New Orleans and decided I wasn't going to fight my feelings anymore. Tyler was trying to stop me from leaving but..." I rubbed my hands together looking down ignoring eye contact with Klaus "things got heated and we went from arguing to him trying to kill me." I looked up at kol who gave me a soft smile "Kol saved me and I know I didn't say it then but thank you" he stood up and grabbed my hand "finally I have been waiting for that. That guy was a jerk he didn't deserve you" I looked up at klaus who looked mad at the fact tyler tried to kill me and if not for kol I would be dead. "Well I would be lying if I said I didn't love Klaus sense the moment I saw him" he began to laugh a grabbed my hand "the first time I met you I turn Tyler into a hybrid and if it wasn't Elena's blood he would be dead" I leaned up and kissed his neck and answered him through the kisses "I know. and something. about all that. just turned me. on" a smile creeped up as I kissed his neck and I felt him become very unstable "okay would y'all wait until we land" Rebekah protested seeing that we forgot she was on the jet with us "and what I would like to know why was Kol at your house in the first place."

Both mine and Klaus eye brows narrowed. Why was Kol at my house? We turned for him to answer and he looked at Rebekah as if she had killed his favorite dog "well if you must know I went to go talk to Caroline" klaus let go of my hand and shifted in his seat "why?" "Because of Bonnie. The last time I seem her she was threatening to pick up the veil. So I lurked around and saw y'all to together." The pointed between klaus and I "talking about first love and last love bull shit don't get me wrong it was cute but I couldn't believe it was Klaus who said it. I made myself around and Jeremy said your friend went with a relative for the summer but for some reason I was still here in this world so I wanted to know why and see if she was plaining anything. Truth be told I went over to Caroline's house to kidnap her to get to Bonnie but then the whole Tyler thing was happening and they were arguing about how Tyler thought something was going one between caroline and you, and I started to like Caroline she was a cool gal she knew how to stand her ground. And no I didn't like her."

I blinked non stop "you came to kidnap me?" He nodded and smiled "but thinks change I didn't hurt you because of Klaus and you were like" he cleared his throat and began to speak like a little girl "klaus is looking a lot better than you right now." He began to laugh as I turn red as a tomato hiding my face "you suck Kol." I smirked leaning on Klaus's shoulder.

After the plain ride I felt my anger rise as soon as I step out of the plane. I didn't wait for any body and I ran straight towards the Salvatore boarding house kicking the door down "ELENA" I yelled flashing door to door "ELENA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" I came across a lock door and I punched it down to see stefan there with a stake in hand dropping it as soon as he saw me "Caroline" he walked toward me and began to cry along with me "caroline I'm so sorry I know I wasn't as close with Bonnie but I miss her to she gave so much for us." I griped Stefan's shirt and cried into his chest. God how much I missed stefan "she didn't want this life. She didn't even want to be a witch and now she's dead. God stefan I miss her." He rubbed my hair and Klaus came in the room with a sorrow look.

When I finally let Stefan go my make up was ruined "where's Elena." He put his arm on my shoulder "where's ELENA" I yelled throwing his arm off me making him fall back. "After your phone call she went on a rampage. Damon has her in the basement" he reassured me. "We need to see her. Klaus where are the others" stefan stop pacing and faced me "what do you mean 'others'" just then Kol ran in and swung the bat to hit stefan but I stopped him just in time "Kol, Stefan well not be harm just Elena and maybe Damon if he doesn't let me handle her." I turn to stefan and gave him a soft smile "sorry about that" I rubbed my arm looking down at the ground "you called Kol and Klaus to come and help with Elena what the hell were you thinking, and why exactly do you want it's not like she forced Bonnie to do the spell." I rolled my eyes walking back towards Klaus and he wrapped his hands over my waist while I placed my hands over his "they volunteered to help and it was an offer I just could not refuse" stefan was still shocked to see Klaus's arms around me before he could say anything I answered his other question "i know no one forced Bonnie to do the spell but she did it for her like how grams did it for Bonnie to help ELENA. Everything that has happen is because of Elena...I know it isn't the life she asked for but I didn't ask for this life either.

But how is it anyone who try's to ruin Elena life or even hurt her they end up dying...well guess what stefan I MATTER TOO. She ruined my life and hurt me you can't get mad because I want to justice it's not like I want to kill her I just want to get to the very brink of it."

I flash down to the basement with stefan and klaus on my tail kicking down the door and throwing Damon to the wall and grabbed elena by the neck. I know maybe I was going a little to far but right now I can't even describe how much hate I have for Elena. "Hello Elena" I said squeezing her neck tighter and tighter "you may have been trained by Alaric but I'm so anger right know so please don't get more on my bad side than you already are." She wigged in my hand trying to fight "let her go" Damon yelled at me as kol had him pin and klaus had stefan "yea Caroline I though we were friends." Elena said in a sweet voice but all I did was make me laugh "not anymore" I threw her to the wall and vamp ran toward her stabbing my had in her chest "wow Elena you actually have a heart have you ever wonder what it looks like." "Caroline" kol said breaking Damon's neck and running toward me and in the process Elena caught me off guard and pushed me away, but Kol grabbed her and snapped her neck "Caroline you didn't save any for me if you were going to kill her" I stood up and crossed me arms "I wasn't going to kill her just scare her." I yelled slightly embarrassed Elena knocked me down in front of Klaus.

"Caroline please we'll work with Elena's Emotions just stop." Stefan said trying to break free from Klaus's grip with not avail "well no offense mate but y'all way isn't really affective. Caroline on the other way," he turn and gave me a genuine smile with dimples "is more hands on." Damon woke up holding his head looking at me "what the hell Barbie I thought we were on the same side and now your pro Klaus or what." I walked next to Klaus and smiled grabbing his free hand "there's no side Damon y'all chose the girl y'all loved and now I'm choosing the man I love." Damon's eye widen "you got to be kidding me." He whispered to himself.

Klaus threw Stefan body and Kol threw Elena's semi dead body across the room toward Damon and blocked the door "look Damon here me out. Yes I'm going to hurt her and abuse her but not kill her that I promise but she is going to turn her emotions back on if she likes it or not." I said numbly and bluntly "well I thought you were all against hurt and abuse Caroline." Damon said sarcastically knowing he hit a spot he smiled "oops did I say to put loud." I griped the baseball bat and Stefan flashed towards me holding me face "Care he doesn't mean that okay I agree with Elena just shut Damon out."

My body was shaking in rage and tears blurred me vision "he says it like some kind of joke stefan." Klaus stepped up and made me look at him "love what's wrong." Before I could answer Elena's voice shot through the air "for a 1000 year old hybrid you're really stupid I mean why don't you thing vampire Barbie here doesn't like to be around Damon..." She rubbed her neck and stood up next to Damon while Klaus wrapped his mind around what she meant. Each second she was like this she became more like Katherine and I hated "nothing this is about Elena and her humanity."

After several hours Kol beat Elena with his toys till she was almost dead to the point of no return but after a while we would heal her and do it all over again.

I had her tied down to a chair with stakes in her legs holding her down "come on Elena let it back in anger something...think about our best friend who is dead now to bring Jeremy back for YOU." This girl was suck a pain in the ass just turn it back on why be so stubborn "funny that you're talking about best friends when you're dating the man who tried to kill us all." I but my tongue and grabbed the fire poker from the flame and stabbed it in to her stomach "at leases he is loving to me which is more than I can say about you." God. I ran my fingers thru my hair. How could our lives end up so fucked up? I look up and saw Elena well there's my answer "tell me have you seen Jeremy since Bonnie brought him back" "nope" she said popping the 'p' "nor do I care to." I step aside and looked outside the door while stefan brought him in the room "I had stefan bring him over what sister wouldn't want to see there brother." I saw light in her light as she saw him and I felt my self jump in excitement and went on the floor next to her "look Elena there's your baby brother back from the dead to see you. He died trying to get the cure for you. Just turn it back on so I know Bonnie didn't die for nothing." I held her knees as Jeremy came over and cupped her face "please Elena" she began to blink and water filled up her eyes "jer-Jeremy" She cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not an chapter update I actually deleted chapter 6-9 due to the fact I didn't like them. I will re write them and see where that takes me but I will put them back up when I'm done:)**


	7. Chapter 6 chapter

**I changed the end of this chapter so if y'all already read it just skip to that part**

We all gathered in the room while Elena slept up stairs. She cried her self asleep all the death she caused and my hatred toward her lot to mention all the guilt she felt about Bonnie. Death was happening all around her and she hated she could do nothing to stop it. "I want to thank you caroline." Jeremy said walking to the other side of the table with Eyes full of tears because that night I wasn't the only one to lose Bonnie "it's okay Jer-bear no need to thank me...I'm sorry about Bonnie-" he began to cry and I took him in my arms and began to cry with him "shh shhh I know Jer I'm so sorry she lost everything trying to help us." I began to choke between my sobs "I mi..ss her...so...much" I felt his tears in my neck and they were hot "I know care-bear she never wanted any if this she hated vampires she just wanted to get out and now she is free." We let go and saw all eyes had been on us even Rebekah had tears in her eyes. I rubbed down Jeremy's arm and gave him a compassionate smile "you can still see her I know it's not the same but it's more than we got" I felt jealous sure if anyone had the right to see Bonnie it had been Jeremy but I still wanted to say goodbye.

"Care" a voice came behind us and I spun to see Elena standing behind me with he hair in a messy bun and her jacket wrapped around her "I'm so..." She lips began to shake "I'm so sorry...for everything trying to kill you twice and you're mother for your whole life turning to shit because of me I'm just so sorry." I blinked a few times I could forgive but I would never forget but at the moment I didn't know what to think "I know Elena...I know. I just can't do this now" I said turning away from her walking to klaus to see the smile on his face which made me smile. He took me in his arms and hugged me I looked into his eyes and back down at his lips giving him a quick kiss before letting go "I'm going to visit my mom she is probably pissed with me leaving with just a note and Tyler's body down stairs" stefan stepped up with a confused face "you knew about Tyler and when did this happen" he said motioning toward me and klaus "yes Tyler was trying to kill me but Kol saved me and then I wanted to be with Klaus so I went to New Orleans to be with him." Stefan stood there with a worried look it was a lot to take in I knew he didn't like it but I also knew that if I was happy so was he. "Blondie, did you miss me. I know that's the real reason you came back" he teased making klaus flinch in anger but I pressed me back against his chest and let his arms wrapping around my waist while I placed me hands over his and his head rest on my shoulder "no Damon actually no it wasn't because of you I came back I mean don't get me wrong the sex was good it was good sex but you compared to klaus let me just say" I made a groaning noise and saw everyone's except Damon and Elena were smiling while they wore a stink face "lets just say you were a puppy" I looked up at Klaus while we smiled at each other "but he was the wolf" and took each other by the lips but pulled away before things got to heated. Damon and Elena made eww noises while Jeremy just laughed with kol. "I'm going to go talk to my mom...and it will help if you're there with me." I said holding his hand while biting into my lower lip "while love how an I suppose when you are giving me a face like that." Rebekah claim to hate her life for not find love like me and Klaus and when Elena let out a aww. We walked to the door and I hugged Jeremy once more whispering into his ear "tell Bonnie I love her and I miss her" he nodded and kissed me cheek and said she heard and said she loved me making me crying a little in happiness.

We walked up to the door steps of my house as I held on to his hand and rung the door bell. I felt so nervous I turn to has klaus who was laughing at me and I hit his arm and he held it playfully like I actually hurt him "it's not funny she hates you. Don't be scared she will feed of it. Okay you got to be on your best behavior. That means no rude remarks or or-" he held my hand and it shut me up "I know love I won't ruin this...while I will try not to ruin this and I'm the most powerful creäture what do I have to fear." "My mothers wrath" I smiled and kissed him once more before the front door open to show a man in his boxers and my eyes went wide "can I help you" the man said I was to shock to speak but the I heard my moms voice fill the air "who's at the door" her smile dropped as soon as she seem me and she was just in her sheets "Caroline what- what are you doing here" she said with an embarrass tone I walked back at the guy then at me mother "I could come back tomorrow if you want" I said grossed out at the fact my mom was having sex "no...no come in umm Andrew I will see you tomorrow same time." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss and left "I'm going to put clothes on" my mother said tuning upstairs "what the hell just happen" I said looking at klaus how began to laugh again "calm down love it's not like you never had sex before" I looked up at him with a gross face "I know I know I had sex plenty of times but that's my mother it's weird." I said walking it with him following me and I stopped to look at the hole in the wall "you know if it wasn't for your brother I would be dead." I said tracing the hole with me finger "yes and I hate myself that it was him who saved you and not I" I turned and kissed him softly "but you know what the proves" our forehead rested on one and others as he held my waist "what does that prove love" he said and brought his hand to my cheek "that the Mikaelson's have hearts and are capable of felling." I said kissing him in his lips "Hope" I kissed him on his lower chin "love" I kissed him in his neck and I felt him shake with happiness as he moan my name as I continued to kiss his neck "Caroline" he moan "my sweet, sweet caroline" I smiled against his skin oh how I loved hearing my name escape his mouth "CAROLINE" this more like a yell a woman yell...my mother yell. I pushed him away and looked at at her with an embarrassed smile "hey mom" I said as she came down the steps leading us to sit down "what the hell were you thinking leaving Tyler's body in this house and on top of that leaving here with out a word." I felt Klaus's hand on my back and it made me less stressed "I left a note" I said as she stood up and walked to the desk opening the draw "oh yes lets see" my eyes got wide "no mom that's just for you to see" but before I could stop her she began to read

"Dear mom,

I write this note to say that I can't be in mystic falls anymore I can't deal with the stress that it carries being here just because I'm Elena's friend. I'm going to New Orléans to look for Klaus I know he will keep me safe. Tyler and I are no longer together so don't expect to get any answers from him about me. I'm sorry for not telling you this in person but how do you tell someone that you love the man who caused so much pain in your friend's life. I know klaus isn't the best person out there trust me I tried to make myself hate him but I can't I love him mom and I need to see him. I promise this isn't the last time we will see each other but when? I do not know. Be safe don't trust any of my friend because of the whole Silas thing going on. Don't show anyone this note it's for your eyes only. Please know I love you and sorry I'm not the daughter you always wanted.

- Love Caroline"

My mother held onto the note with a death grip "what the hell was that Caroline."

I held my face in my hands trying to break pasted this feeling like I'm going to die "I knew you would act like this that's why I left the note you would have never let me leave this house" "the hell I wouldn't this is klaus were talking about I mean he...he is klaus" I stood up and felt my inner vampire try to rise I knew my veins and fangs came out because of the fear look on my moms face "I know he is klaus and because he is klaus I love him and I wouldn't ask him the change and I wouldn't wish to go back in time to change the things he had done because if not I would have never met him and I would probably still been a human who has sex with everyone that smiled at me and what happened with Damon YOUR FRIEND at lease Klaus would never do that to me." I knew he would want answer on to what I meant but he knew not to ask in front of my mother but I also realized my mother hasn't known either but I could tell she didn't know what I meant so she didn't push the subjected forward "caroline is this the life you really want" I nodded and took Klaus's hand "I love him mom and he loves me we're happy together."

"While that went well" klaus said as we drove to the mystic grill for diner with the gang and his family "yea while that was a huge weight lifted off me" I smiled and leaned over to kiss him at the red light. I brought my hand up to his cheek as I kissed him harder and then horns behind us started to honk because the light had turn back green I smile on his lips and pushed myself away "I love you" he looked at me and smiled "I know your note said it all" I closed my eyes and lowered myself in his set "you weren't suppose to hear that no one was."

We pulled up to the grill and got out the car and walked to the table with Elena, stefan, Jeremy, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Damon siting "better late than not showing up at all" he said pulling my chair out for me "I see klaus doesn't have any bullet holes so I'm guessing the talk went while" stefan said with a smile "yes it did" klaus said looking at me and leaned into kiss me but Rebekah stop us "yes rubbing y'all perfected relationship in the face of those who don't" "sorry" I said leaning away. We all began to talk when the father and daughter a table next to us began to laugh and smile at each other. Oh what I would give to see him again. I felt a hand on me and looked up to see Elena "I know you miss him" klaus turn to us and looked up to see the daughter and father "yea but a lease I got to tell him bye. He was a pretty shitty dad for leaving me, but no matter what I could never hate him." Klaus and Elena gave a soft small and I whipped away the tears that began to fill "god I'm a horrible daughter I haven't gone and seen him for almost 2 months." I stood up for the table as did klaus and Elena "I'm going to see him" "do you want us to go with you it's already really dark outside" Elena said but I shook my head "no I want to go alone and this is the time I usually go see him." They both nodded "okay but come back here we will be waiting" Elena said as I walked out outside the grill taking Klaus's car.

I walked through the head stones till I found his and knelt in front of it already with tears in my eyes "hey dad" I said rubbing the grass "I know it's been a while since I seen you but I'm here now and I miss you" the tear began to pour out as I gasped for air "I miss you so much. I'm doing fine if you were wondering. Me and klaus gave it a go and it's perfect so far, and I know I fell for the bad guy but you fell for the gay guy." I teased and my smile dropped as I felt someone watching me from the wood a few feet over. I stood up and flashed to them pinning them to a tree but they spun us around and pinned me to the tree "well love that's not nice" klaus said loosing his grip on me "I though you were someone else I got scared" I said breathing hard.

He let me go and looked into my eyes "what happen between you and Damon, caroline" I blinked a few times before opening my mouth "just promise me so thing give me your word" he leaned forward and kissed me hard before pulling back "anything" I wrapped my arms around his neck and heavily breathe in and out "you can't kill him" he grabbed me by my waist and sat me on a low branch and stood in between my legs "I give you my word...I won't kill him" I looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with him well here goes nothing "when I was human he made me feel good about myself" I felt how tense his hands became on my thighs " for a while that is then he started to feed from me when we slept together and" I swallowed hard I never like talking about this and even if I wanted to the only ones who know were Stefan Damon Elena and Bonnie and the only one who hates Damon for it is dead "he made me do things with him I didn't want to do he compelled me to have sex with him and not to scream or try to fight but I still had to feel everything" he began to pace back and forth before turning to punch the tree causing a hole "klaus" I said jumping off the tree branch and walking over to him putting my hand on his face "it was the past it was my fault I jumped into the bed with him in the first place I causes this for myself it's no one fault but my own" he grabbed me wrist and looked into my eyes "no caroline how could you say that you didn't ask him to-...to rape you" "I know but-" he shut me up with a kiss.

Something wasn't right I was kissing Klaus's lips but it didn't feel like him or taste like him. I pulled back and smiled at the man I knew wasn't Klaus maybe it's Silas trying to get in my head again.

I put my hand on his cheek and tilled my head to the side before pushing him and made a clean run for the cemetery. I got looked behind me to see the Klaus impersonator was no longer behind me so I stop running. Walking backwards till my back ran into something hard and I slowly turn to see Marcel smiling at me it his famous all white teeth smile.

"What gave me away" he said making his smile grow bigger "was it the kiss" every step he took I took one back till I was pressed against the tree.

"How did you...what...why are you here Marcel?" I said with a stern voice trying not to scream for Klaus. Why did Marcel follow us here? Did he know about Klaus's hidden agenda to kill him?!

"I came to see you" he side picking his hand up to touch my cheek but I grabbed his wrist and blocked him and I saw the fire ignite in his eyes "and to give Klaus a message."

"What are you-" before I could finish my sentence a sharp pain came in my head causing me to fall to the ground and scream in agony.

A witch came out with from behind the trees with a poker face and mumbling Latin words under her breathe. My body curled up into a ball and my nails stabbed into my head to bore out the pain, and slowly everything stared to go black.

**the first time I wrote this chapter I had Silas basically rape her but i didn't want to do that anymore and I had a new idea so I changed it **


	8. Chapter 8

"She should be here by now" klaus mumbled under his breath checking his watch once more.

"Maybe she's at her house or something" Rebekah tried to reassure klaus.

"No. She told me to let her here. What could be taking her so long" his thoughts drifted to Tyler. Could she be with him? Wait no he is dead, STOP being jealous she's probably on here way maybe-

"Guys do you smell that" kol asked as the wind blew. We all sniffed up and Klaus hit the brick wall turning to follow the smell but a voice stop me.

"What is it" stefan asked walked towards him.

Klaus rubbed his hand up and down his face before turning to face Stefan "Marcel."

"Where am I" caroline asked her self trying to focus vision. What happen think caroline what's the last thing you remember...okay I was in the woods kissing Klaus who was really Marcel! That bastard.

"And she's awake. How you doing sweetheart." Marcel asked her grabbing her chin. "You see if you would have gotten to know me we could of been together and you would be safe and not a means to a end like Klaus because when he comes which he will the witches we kill him which you will watching begging for us to stop and then you will be next." His smile never left his smug face as he looked down at her "but in the mean time lets have some fun." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tube of vervain and poured down her mouth.

Caroline spit it in his face and he fell back holding his face "I have sipped vervain since I met Klaus you might want to do better than that." She watched him get up with a smile and something in hand but she couldn't see what. Klaus better hurry up and come and get me she thought as Marcel walked closer to her. I will try to act strong but there is one some much one person can take...at lease something come out of this, I get to add another name on let's get together and torture Caroline list.

Marcel walk away her with his surprised weapon behind his back. He watched Caroline's chest rise and off she wasn't scared like most people she held her ground and she was just so damn sexy, but what ever happens to her is one Klaus hands not me Marcel said to himself.

Where is he going to do she thought to her self. Is he just going to- "ahh" she screamed out in pain "what the fuck was that" she screamed lifting her knee up so he cheek can lean on it. "It's my favorite little toy...my whip. It gets the job done in a fun & painful way helps me remember when it happen to me when I was human." He cracked the whip once more and caroline did the best to muffle in here scream.

That asshole once I get out of here I'm going to kill him! But for now she will also have her fun. Caroline began to laugh and Marcel was taken began he just whipped her and she was laughing, and he didn't like it. So he swung the whip again to hit her chest and she began to rocking back and forth laughing trying her best to keep in the screams and things she wanted to tell him "is that all Marcel come one do more...I want you to" she teased at him see how angry he was getting. Each time the whip hit her she held in a scream and sent out a laugh instead. He put down the whip and looked over to a leaver that was on the wall.

"This is going to hurt you way more than it's going to hurt me" he said pulling it down.

"What are-" she was cut off by yelled coming out her mouth as buckets full of vervain was poured on her and now it was Marcel laughing seeing her cry and kick around in her chair unable to get up "now that's what I wanted to see but don't worry there's more of that where that came from so start talking," he grabbed her by her hair forcing her head up so her gaze met his "what his Klaus plaining."

Caroline looked up at Marcel and spit in his face "I'm not telling you shit." That bastard thought he could make her talk that easily well he got another think come. No matter what Klaus did it was in the past so she was willing to forgive and forget. Klaus was the love of her life and she truly believe she well spend the rest of her supernatural life with him because she loved him. She would never betray him this easily she would never talk even if they have to kill her. "Klaus is far more a man than you will ever be! He sired you and took you out the pain of being homeless...he saved you and this how you repay him taking all the credit for his work and taking his right to be king! He left because he was going through hell which you didn't help with! Well you sir are nothing but a coward who hides behind his witches whose loyalty you fraud."

Marcel cleaned the trail of spit that fell down his face "well that was disrespectful" he touched the side of her face and smirked at her flinching "you know nothing of hell" he whispered before breaking her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan slam Klaus into the build making a dent in the bricks "if she's dead I'm going to kill you. I don't care if I die along with you" Klaus quickly reversed the hold and held Stefan up by the neck

"If she's dead I'm save you trouble" Klaus dropped him and began to sniff around for Caroline's scent. After 5 minutes of sniffing around Elena's voice filled the air

"Did you had anything yet. I mean your this big bad hybrid and you can't even find her scent" before Klaus got to say anything Kol beat him to it shoving his hand in her chest making the others begging him to stop excluding the originals.

"I should kill you now but I grew close the Caroline and she would never forgive me, but she did promise I got to torture the bitch that killed me so I will do just that" his ripped his hand out and shoved it in to her stomach instead "she was here to get your emotions back not because if they weren't than we would be home where she would be safe with 3 originals" Elena screamed in pain as Kol hands moved around in her insides "don't you dare try to cross me or my family or next time I-will-kill-you and if you know anything about the originals is we keep are word she elena I dare you to cross me and I will personally make sure you never make it to see tomorrows sunrise" he released her and threw her to Jeremy making them both fall and Rebekah laugh

"Couldn't have said it any better brother" she said wrapping her arm around his neck.

Arghhhh

"What was that" Stefan said looking around from where that faint scream came from.

There were gun shots and the same yell and Klaus knew that voice.

"Caroline" he said running off the that direction "were coming love" he said to himself taking off in full speed.

"Stop" Caroline said as Marcel came back in the room with

"And why would I do that? Lets play a game it's called 'in head' it's when I go in your head and make you think things anything I want" he leaded down in front her placing his hand on her thighs making her flinch "imagine 6 months no blood" she buck in her sit trying to get at him.

"Let me out" she yelled trying to break her bonds. God she was thirsty.

"12 months no blood" she hissed at him with her fangs and veins coming out to play.

"Once I get out of here I'm going to kill you" she spat out through her teeth slamming her head forward to smash into his face which he didn't like very much.

"Bitch" he yelled pouring a whole bucket of vervain on her head.

"Arghhh" she yelled griping her chair till the arm broke. He grabbed his gun and unloaded a whole clip on her body making sure not to shot her face so she could feel all the pain.

"Well this isn't good" Stefan standing in front of the building that Caroline was in

"What is it" klaus said quickly thinking Stefan had heard something

"Me and Caroline both been here" his voice got weak and he looked down

"We are in no mood to here about a fling you and Caroline once shared" Rebekah said jealous but Stefan quickly straightening it out after seeing the look Klaus was giving him

"No it's where we were both tortured at...I know where this Marcel guy is keeping her she's in the.."

"Arghh" they heard Caroline tell and Klaus couldn't take it any more so he ran inside and broke the metal door down only to come face to face with Caroline and Marcel's hand sticking in her chest,


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus stood in horror. Caroline's life was in the hands of his old good friend. "Let her go Marcel and I will make you death fast" he took a step towards them but marcel held up his finger and began clicking his tongue

"You see my old good friends I am the true king of New Orléans so if you don't back down Klaus her heart will be out of her chest faster than you can beg for me to stop" marcel smiled and looked behind Klaus as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs "I see you brought friends" he gripped her heart tighter making her yell in agonizing pain "sorry about that sweetheart. Hey how about we play that game again" Marcel said with a smile careful taking his hand out of her chest to turn her around to face him.

What game was he talking about? Did he force her to something? Did he take advantage of her? All These thoughts filled Klaus's head making his hatred for Marcel increase.

"No please" she begged

"6 months" Klaus was confuse what did this do to her? What was the words 6 months doing to her? She began to try to fight out of her chains looking up at Marcel

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill you" Marcel held his chest as if her comment hurt him

"You wound me, and because you hurt my feelings I will bring it up to 20 months"

Her veins began to show as her fangs popped out. She snapped at him only missing by an inch. Her stomach ached and she fell to the floor gripping one hand on her belly and the other on her head "get out of my head" she yelled.

Klaus took the chance vamp ran towards her trapping Marcel, Caroline, and him all in one room "stop. Stop. Stop" she kept saying as Klaus held her and Marcel smiled "what ever you're doing stop let her go and I will spare your life and let you be the king of New Orléans" Klaus said lying between his teeth but Marcel didn't know that

"I don't trust you." He turn his look to Caroline and yelled "60 months" and she had it she broke the door off the hinges and ran out the building.

Grabbing Marcel by neck klaus dragged him up the stairs "where is she" he yelled throwing him in front of Rebekah, Kol, Stefan, Jeremy, Elena, and a pissed off Damon. Sure Damon hurt Caroline as a human but he could never hate her she was his progeny.

"I don't know" he said with fear in his eyes. Maybe this was a mistake to do this out of New Orléans where I head witches and other vampires to protect me Marcel thought to himself.

"Not good enough" Damon said. The group stood over him. Damon grabbed one of his arms and Rebekah grabbed the other. Stefan and Jeremy both took and leg, Elena grabbed his head and kol stabbed his hand inside grabbing Marcel's spine. Klaus circled Marcel with a smile "I gave you a chance and you just blew me off now tell me what were you doing to Caroline's head"

"Lets just say you have something bigger to worry about now... Caroline believes she hasn't feed in 60 months so if you do the math that's 5 years that girl thinks she hasn't feed so maybe you should be worrying about all the deaths she with cause instead of me."

Stefan yelled and ripped his leg off making Marcel scream in agony "she won't be able to live with the guilty if she killed anyone she might turn off her emotions or worst kill herself. Damon ripped his arm and pushed off Jeremy so he can rip off the other one. "Blondie wouldn't turn her emotions off she is to strong for that. Turning off your emotions is a weakness to her"

"She will kill herself" Rebekah said ripping off Marcel's arm ignoring his cries and yells to stop.

"We must find her" klaus said stabbing his hand in Marcel's chest and bent over to his ear "witness hell" in a flash Klaus ripped out his heart, kol yanked his spine out and Elena tore his head off throwing his lifeless body to the ground.

"We need to find her" Kol said turning towards the door.

"And how so you suppose we do that" Elena said trying to get on Kol's good side.

Out of no where there was an ear piercing scream and people running away from the town square "follow the screams."


	11. Chapter 11

They decided to split up Elena with Jeremy, Stefan and Rebekah, Damon and Kol, and Klaus on his own.

"CAROLINE" Elena yelled over and over

"That is obviously not working so can someone shut that Petrova bitch up" Rebekah yelled back causing Klaus to laugh

"Run, Run for your lives" people screamed running away from a fire and Klaus became worried his Caroline wasn't the person to send fear to the hearts of people.

BAM BAM BAM

Klaus flinched at the gun shots hearing Caroline's screams "my love" he whispered running into a bar to see her leaning on a chair for support pushing the bullet out if her head "IM GOING TO KILL YOU" she screamed flashing over to the guy and bleed him dry. It was all fast to fast even for Klaus and in a Blink of an eye she was gone "FUCK" he yelled running out after her

* * *

Damon and Kol walked around the town square following the screams they were about to turn the corner but a voice stop them

"Remember me Caroline" she lifted her head and her head sending a pain to Caroline's head "ahh"she screamed dropping to the floor (it's the witch that knocked Caroline out the first time)

Damon felt his heart in pain. No one was allow to hurt Blondie but him. He vamp ran toward her but she lifted her other hand sending him on the ground as well.

The witch began to chant but something was thrown at her back making her fall "who's there" she yelled

Kol came out from the shadows with his arms in the air and a smirk on his face "okay I confess it was me" the witch lifted her head and Kol drop to the floor but instead of screaming his began to laugh "I'm 1000 years old sweetheart" he gripped her by her throat and let his vampire featured show "you have to do better than that"

Damon crawled over to her put his hands on the side of her face "Caroline" he groaned "I'll save you you'll be safe"

"I'm so hungry Damon" she said trying to fight his grips

"I know I know. I'll make it stop" she nodded and a quick twist of his wrist her neck snapped

Kol grabbed the witch by her shoulders and lowered her face to face him "you will go to New Orléans and tell them all about Marcel's death...you tell them how we tore him in piece, how we turned him to ash...how we turned him into nothing. You tell them the real king of New Orléans is coming home" at the same time he finished Klaus stood a few feet away with a small smile on his face

Kol has really changed Klaus thought. He walked past him leaving a soft pat on the back. Klaus began to panic when he saw Caroline's lifeless body in Damon's arms "what happened to her" he said taking her from Damon's arms

"She's fine it's just a broken neck she heal but we need to get her out of the illusion she hasn't eaten in 60 months"

Klaus nodded and flashed back home with her tightly pressed against his chest there was no way he was going to let her go ever again. Caroline shot up gasping for air holding her neck looking around to see Klaus gelding her

"Nik I'm so hungry" she moaned holding her stomach and head "make it stop make it go away please Klaus" she cried.

He looked away and felt tears in his eyes for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do he felt helpless "Caroline you going to be fine okay just fight it okay"

Caroline held her hand and closed her eyes pushing the thoughts all out of her head and collapse onto Klaus chest "Klaus" she whispered into his chest "did I kill anyone"

He didn't know what to say so he sat in silence as she began to cry "how many" he looked away from her eyes and remembered all the dead bodies he saw "I don't know love."

"I don't want to be here I want to leave" she said sitting up

"Where do you want to go love"

"I want to go back to New Orléans...to Elijah to the baby even to Hayley. I don't want to spin another moment in Mystic Falls all I see here is failed hopes and Dreams"

"Okay love well go tomorrow if you like we can leave Mystic Falls and never come back" she nodded and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

"How do you think she is" Stefan asked Rebekah

"Well Caroline Forbes is a lot of things but weak is not one of them I think she will be just fine" she said with a smile standing up pouring herself another glass of bourbon "she has really wormed herself into my brother's heart... who would have thought that the man who couldn't love would find love faster than the girl who loved to easy"

Stefan looked up and walked over to pour himself a drink "don't take it the hard way Rebekah it's just that a guy has never been worthy enough for you" she rolled her eyes and gulped her drink down "you just saying that because Elena is with Damon and you just want someone to mess with"

"No bekah I mean it after Klaus made me remember all me feelings for came back but I tried to push them back down for Elena's sake I tried to stop loving you because you were the bad guy but after everything that has happen between klaus and Caroline it opens my eyes" he took a step closer to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears

"Open your eyes to what Stefan"

"That I love you and I always have but I don't deserve you no one does because you deserve the best of the best and still to me it still might not be good enough" she pulled him by his shirt and smashed his lips into hers leaving a long heated kiss on his lips

"You were always good enough Stefan" she whispered against his lips "come with us to New Orleans Stefan we can be together" he smiled and kissed her softly again "I would love to"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait I hope you like it:)**

* * *

Caroline woke up on a plane with Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus staring at her carefully. "Do I have something on her face" Caroline asked with a small stretching her arms out "yes it's called beautifulness" a voice said behind her causing her to jump out her seat "Stefan" she yelled jumping in his arms "what are you doing here?" She asked releasing him from her choke hold

"While I decided to be like you and love a Mikaelson" he said with a smile

"Ohh wow Stefan that's horrible" Caroline responded Looking at him with a disappointed face "and how is that horrible Caroline" Klaus asked with anger "because Stefan obviously turn gay with Kol"

Rebekah bursted out laughing and Klaus shortly after. Kol stood up and rubbed his hand down Stefan's chest "yes we love each other so much" Stefan pushed him away and grabbed Rebekah by the arm pulling her up so he could sit in her sit, but pulled her back down to sit on his lap "yah" Caroline said clapping her hands.

"What are you so happy about?" Klaus asked with a smile "at them it's stebekah" she said with a smile.

"Did you just call us a bad word" Rebekah asked tilling her head in confusion

"No it's to names combine together like when you ship to famous people" Stefan said "and who do you know this" Rebekah asked making sure her boyfriend wasn't gay.

"Well Bonnie and Elena were to busy for 'girls night' so I got forced into it" stefan said with a sour face "we made shipping names for all of us" he laughed

"Stefan and Elena-: Stelena

Damon and Elena-: Delena

Bonnie and Jeremy-: beremy

Bonnie and Kol-: Kennet

Stefan and Rebekah-: stebekah" Caroline said with a smile "and what about you care" stefan teased

"Matt and Caroline-: Maoline

Tyler and Caroline-: Fortwood

Kol and Caroline-: kololine

Damon and Caroline-: daroline

Klaus and Caroline-: Klaroline

Me and Caroline-: steroline"

Stefan finish with a smile on his face

"God" Caroline said narrowing her eyebrows "out of all those guys the only ones I have slept with was you and kol...I'm a whore" she pouted

"But your my whore" Klaus said but stop as soon as he said it "wait not like...um"

"Thanks" she said sarcastically hitting his arm

"We're here" Rebekah said happily

"Klaus" Caroline sat up with a smile "Marcel's dead" she bounced up and down with happiness "you're king and I'm your queen" she looked towards Stefan and smiled "you are my peasant now go make the girls a sandwich" she teased

"Yea I rather like that idea" Rebekah agreed

"Y'all cute" Stefan laughed standing up grabbing his bag "well he have landed for let's but our Klaroline, Stebekah, and KOL little butts of the plane"

"Klaroline I like the sound of that" Klaus teased kissing her lips "who came up with that"

"I did" she said with a smile "a day after we first met"

"After I turn Tyler" klaus said in disbelief. Caroline climbed on his lap so their chest were touching "like I said before something about that got me soooo horny" she kissed him roughly pulling away biting his bottom lips pulling it with her "it still does."

"Come on you little sex bunnies" Kol teased walking out the plane.

"Lets go my love"

* * *

When they made it at the mansion they heard a female scream. Hayley's scream. Caroline and Klaus raced in the house leaving their bags outside in the ran they kicked down the door to see Sophie in between Hayley's legs with a pale Elijah.

"Elijah don't just stand there help talk to her" Sophie said while Hayley was pushing out the baby "you're pregnant" was all Elijah could say other then "there's an alien coming out of you" he said before fainting.

"Shit" Caroline said pushing Elijah's body out the way grabbing Hayley's hand. "Your okay you're doing good" Caroline heard a loud bang making her turn around to see Klaus had also fainted "y'all are useless" she yelled while Rebekah, Stefan, and Kol ran into the room.

"Oh my god what is that" both Stefan and Kol said looking at the baby coming out Hayley "coming brother" Kol said passing out on top of Elijah "I'm going to be sick" Stefan yelled running out the room with Rebekah following him.

Caroline felt Hayley's hand get right as she just watch all the original guys just faint "no Hayley focus on the baby not on Klaus, Elijah, and Kol just the baby" she nodded and began to push harder and harder "okay I see the head" Caroline smiled and looked back at Hayley who's eyed we're shutting slowly "no Hayley" Caroline said shoving her wrist to Hayley's mouth forcing her to drink blood "you have to live to see your baby you have to." Caroline felt the venom spread through her body

"Come on one last push" Sophie said for the 5 time. Caroline continued letting Hayley drink from her, slowly Caroline felt it more and more her body falling apart. She cringed "you said one last mother fucking push one more time" Caroline threatening her. She looked back do see Klaus and Elijah coming back from their fainting. "He is here she's done" the doctor said proudly "it's a boy"

"Y'all are three originals who fainted at the sight of Hayley who does that" Elijah smiled and looked at the bubble of joy in Hayley's hands "I'm just going to... Nik" he fainted again. Klaus was about to leave the room but Caroline flashed in front of him "get your hybrid fainting ass over here and look at your son" she said with a smile. Klaus walked over nervously and looked at his son. He had his blueish greenish eyes, dimples and had Hayley's brown hair. "He is so adorable" Caroline said with a smile.

She looked ups and saw Hayley and Klaus looking at each other with a smile and she instantly felt jealousy.

"Have y'all decided on a name" she said breaking the silence "yes" they said at the same time "Isaac."


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline watched Hayley while everyone else went to the next room the watch Klaus and the baby SLEEP. He was tired after saving Caroline feeding him her blood, because she had to drunk a lot and he was not used to being the blood bag just the one using it or them whatever it is you wanted to call them.

"Something isn't right" she said out loud as soon as Stefan walks in the room alone "she is getting weaker and weaker." Caroline but in to her wrist and poured her blood in a cup feeding it to Hayley

"I thought you hated her" stefan asked confused

"I did, but then the baby and Klaus...no matter how much I try I can't hate her anymore...she didn't force herself on Tyler he did it freely, she didn't force herself in Klaus he did that freely too. The only thing the bitch did was break my neck" she laughed holding Hayley's hand "at first all I wanted to Hayley to die now..." She rubbed her thumb on Hayley's hand "I can't think of anything worst."

Stefan gave Caroline a soft smile looking back to face Hayley.

Bump bump bump...bump bump...bump bump... bump bump

"Her heart is slowly down stefan" Caroline panicked not bother with the cup anymore sinking her fangs into her wrist before shoving it in to Hayley's mouth "go get Sophie" she panicked

Bump...bump...bump

"SOPHIE" stefan screamed running towards the room Klaus rested in "SOPHIE IT'S HAYLEY" it was like the baby knew who his momma was because at her name he began to cry bloody murder causing Klaus to shot up "what is it what's wrong" he asked looking over the baby that rested on his chest.

"Not the baby, Hayley...I think she's dying" he grabbed Sophie flashing towards the room with the others following close behind only to leave Klaus to carefully run at human speed so the baby wouldn't get hurt "stupid slow humans" he thought walking towards the room. "What? What is it?" He said walking in seeing everyone wide eyed.

* * *

2 minutes before

"Caroline" Hayley mumbled

"Yes" Caroline answered pushing Hayley's hair out of her face

"I can't go on I been trying so hard for Isaac but I can't I need you to-"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! Sophie is coming it's going to be okay you're going to be okay I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Caroline" Hayley leaned forward throwing up all the blood.

"Hayley" Sophie said after letting go of Stefan "what's happening."

Caroline looked up with actual tears in her eyes "her body is rejecting my blood. Her venom isn't even affecting me" she claim brushing Hayley's hair.

"What it the bloody hell is wrong" Klaus asked holding Isaac in his arms who calmed down sleeping in his fathers arm. Caroline's eyes never witness something as sweet as an 1000 year old 'heartless' (not really) hybrid held his baby close to his chest so no harm would be brought to him.

'Bump...bump...'

Klaus notice Hayley's heart beat but the truth was he didn't care "feed her your blood...make her an hybrid" Sophie demanded. Rebekah took Isaac out the room as Klaus held his hands behind his back with a iffy face.

"I don't think so love" he said seriously causing All three girls to flinch

"Why the hell not" Sophie asked standing up straight holding Hayley's hand

"Because if she's not accepting the blood she still won't accept mine which is a waste of blood, plus she would come back in transition and with out Elena she will still die, but more painful" he said with a careless face. Caroline pulled her wrist out of Hayley's mouth standing up to fast almost falling over if it wasn't for Klaus who flashed to her "what is it love?"

"Katherine" she said looking into his confused eyes and in a flash Elijah hand her pin by her shoulders to the wall

"What is it you know of Katerina" he asked

"Elena forced the cure down her throat she is human..." Caroline looked back at Klaus's face that had mix of emotions

"Then we must find Katerina" kol smiled "I'll get my bat."

* * *

Katherine held in the Lockwood cellar where no vampire could enter she paced back and forth bitting her lip holding her rumbling stomach. She held herself tighter as she heard noises coming from the front of the tunnel.

"Well the witch found her we just need to get her" Caroline said as she stood with Klaus, Elijah, and Kol.

"Are you sure you want to do this love" klaus looked down the dark tunnel then back at Caroline

"Yes, you will just kill her same with Kol, and Elijah loves her to much she will use him...she can't hurt me she's human" Caroline reminded walking down the tunnel

"Hello" Katherine called out hearing foot steps "hel-" in a flash someone was standing in front of her

"Hello Katherine" she said with a evil smirk

"Oh it's you" Katherine replied smartly

"Yes...just little oh me" Caroline smirked

"What do you want"

"Your blood...will I don't want it klaus needs is so I'm here and now your going to give it to me and I will think about not killing you...just think of all the ways I could kill you" Caroline laughed

Katherine stood in the front of the barrier with a smile "I recommend suffocation, nothing is more exciting then seeing that person trying to fight for their life and if memory serves right you were one hell of a fight when I killed you."

* * *

Klaus listen from the front of the tunnel. He assumed Caroline was in a accident not because she was murdered.

* * *

Caroline kicked the barrier and groan "are you really going to make this hard"

"Turn me Caroline...I turn you please I helped you" Katherine begged

"You murder me...I parent should never out live there child yet I did" Caroline spat back "it would be my pleasure to watch you rot down her and die but like I said your blood is needed and if you help is I will think about turning you"

"Caroline I didn't murder you I saved you" Klaus just wanted to break the bitches neck and steal her blood her rambling was getting on his nerves. "I saved you from him" Klaus stop and started listen carefully 'saved Caroline from who? Who did she need saving from?'

"You don't know anything...he changed" Caroline defended

"Caroline I saved your life just deal with it if it wasn't for me Damon would still be trying to compel his away up your pretty little skirt" Katherine screamed back

"SHUT UP" Caroline yelled

Caroline grabbed the gas tank that Rebekah left when she had Elena down in the same tunnel and splashed it all on her "you know nothing" she screamed lighting the match throwing it at Katherine's feet sitting her bottom half in fire

And she began to scream blood murder.

* * *

Elijah tried to running down the tunnel but both Klaus and Kol stopped him "she's knows what she's doing"

* * *

"Come on Katherine come out here I heal you take you blood we both win" Caroline said looking down at her nails

"Please help me" Katherine said running out towards Caroline falling on the ground before her

"Good girl" Caroline put out the fire and grabbed Katherine by the hair pulling her out the tunnel. She heard Katherine messing with something in and saw a stake in her hand. In a flash Caroline threw her out the tunnel towards Klaus. Caroline jumped out the hole grabbing Katherine by the neck as she grubbed on to the stake "I'm curious what is it you plane on doing after you killed me" Caroline threw her on the ground in front of Elijah

"What is this" Katherine asked

"You killed Miss. Forbes" Elijah said disgusted

"No no no, I saved her" she tried to say

"Katherine, Damon never compelled me to sleep with him after the founders ball...you weren't even in town" Caroline screamed "you killed me for Klaus's sacrifice not for an act of kindness" Caroline began to laugh creeping everyone out "I should be thanking you because now I get to live forever and I'm stronger and better than before, but lets not forget it was the same Damon who saved me after you turned us over to Klaus's witches."

Kol put his arm around Carolines waist "kill her, do what ever I don't care I just don't want to see her"

* * *

Caroline walked put the tunnel with Kol with a smile "what" he asked laughing

"It felt good standing up to that bitch" she laughed but quickly died down "lets go back to new Orleans I hate being here" kol nodded and the same time Elijah and Klaus came out a veil of blood.

she smiled towards Klaus but her just looked away. What did she do now?

* * *

On the plane ride Klaus wouldn't even as much look at Caroline. She was hurt what did she do? She tried to hold his hand but he just stood up and walked in the restroom slamming the door. She debated of she should go but when she looked up Elijah just shook his head 'no'.

"We're here" someone shook her she looked up and saw Kol

"Where's Klaus?" She asked looking around

"As soon as we landed he jumped out the plane" she frowned turning away to his her tears grabbing her bag

"Okay" she nodded walking out the plane.

* * *

When she got home Hayley was already dead they were just waiting for her to walk up. She walked into her room she shared with Klaus sitting on the bed next to him "Klaus" she started but he didn't answer her "Klaus" she tried one more time.

"We're you ever going to tell me what Damon did to you" he asked in a weak voice that sounded like he been crying for hours

"No" she said honestly

"Why the hell not" he stood up full of anger

"Would you like to tell the love of your life that you were raped...I wanted to tell you...I tried to tell you...the first time I ever said it to someone it ended up being Marcel and not you"

"Caroline you still should have told me" he yelled running his hands down his face

"I couldn't because you would go and kill him but it wasn't his fault" she yelled back

"Who on mothers green earth was that not his fault" he yelled grabbing her arms shaking her

"BECAUSE I JUMPED INTO BED WITH HIM I FUCKED HIM FREELY IT WAS JUST UNTIL I LEARNED WHAT HE WAS THAT HE STARTED TO COMPEL ME" she screamed causing Klaus face to harden

"He still shouldn't have compelled you" and she nodded in agreement.

"We need to check on Hayley" Caroline pushed past him into the other room.

* * *

When she walked into Hayley's room blood was pouring down her eyes "what the hell" she screamed flashing to Hayley "KLAUS"

In a flash he was in the room "what is it?" He looked towards Hayley and felt nothing.

Stefan ran in the room shortly after with Sophie "the blood isn't going to work" he said softly "you need Elena's" he said sadly looking at Caroline.

Stefan held Rebekah as she held Isaac in her arms. 'This is it' Rebekah thought 'she's going to die'

Klaus silently walked over to Caroline hopping she would let him touch her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Caroline smiled closing her eyes placing her hands over his.

Bump..bump..bump...bump...

When Caroline opened her eyes Hayley was dead.

* * *

**I know everything is happening kind of fast but I'm just tying to get this story over with because lets be honest it's a drag and not my best work.**


	14. Chapter 14

"She's dead" Caroline said but weirdly she didn't shed a tear like she thought she would. Caroline put the cover over Hayley's face walking towards Klaus. Everyone stood in silent. No one cried expect Sophie who looked at us like heartless monsters which we were.

"Well I'm not moving the body so not it" Kol said

"Well Kol you are because Caroline is going to help me with the baby. Stefan going with Bekah, and Elijah's suit is too nice to get bleach on."

"Do you not care" Sophie said

"Honestly" Caroline said "I thought I would care more but it's still sad if that's what you mean" Sophie rolled her eyes

" you did this on purpose" Sophie spoke to Caroline

"Excuse me I did the most to save her what did you do" Sophie took a step forward in Caroline's face

"Don't temp me" she warned but Caroline wasn't having it she slam Sophie to the wall by her neck

"Listen here you don't temp me I'm tired of people pushing me around. It's safe to say I haven't had a good year my best friend died, my ex boyfriend cheated on me with that girl over there on the bed, my current boyfriend has a son with her and he just found out I was some what raped by may maker, and now I have a witch bitch breathing down my neck telling me Hayley's death is my fault so please YOU DONT TEMP ME."

Klaus looked at Sophie who had fear in her eyes. Everyone else left the room leaving Klaus, Caroline, Sophie and a dead body. Klaus felt so turn on by his girlfriend acting on her emotions.

Sophie began to give Caroline head pain causing her to fall to the ground. Klaus flashed over to her but she dropped him too. "You were warn,"

Stefan flashed in the room tackling Sophie to the ground. "What are you doing?" He yelled holding her by her throat

"Something I should have done a long time ago...kill you all."

Stefan didn't wait for her to say anything else before biting into her neck ripping out her throat. "Stefan" Caroline whispered sitting up.

Stefan didn't feel pain he didn't care that he killed her he just saved his friend and his family. She was going to kill Klaus he had to. At lease that was what he kept telling himself.

"It had to be done" Rebekah ran in holding the baby "what in the bloody hell happened!"

"Nothing bekah. Nothing at all if anyone should ask" stefan walked out the room leaving the three

"I'm going to check in him" she said handing the baby to Klaus.

* * *

"Stefan...Stefan" she called out to him. He turn around and there was blood still all over his face. "Stefan talk to me" she begged talking his hand.

"Okay you want to talk lets talk about the fact I just killed someone and I didn't care," he yelled

"It was for family; for me" stefan grabbed her roughly slamming her in the wall by her waist.

"Why do you keep giving me chances I do not deserve" Stefan asked inches away from her face.

"Because I...lov...I" stefan smashed his lips to her roughly yet loving. She pulled away licking off all the blood from his face. "I love you" she finally said.

"I love you too." He leaned into kiss her again opening the door to their bed room. He was glad for the first time that Klaus had witches put a sage spell in all the rooms.

* * *

Caroline looked down at the to body's "I feel bad that I don't feel bad" she groaned kicking the body. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You're becoming a vampire Caroline for us this is normal" he began kissing her neck making her moan but she quickly pushed him away

"I may be okay with them being dead but I'm not going to get busy with you when their body's are still in her..." Her eyes got wide "WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BABY?"

Klaus pointed towards the crib and she relaxed instantly. Kol ran in the room with a shove "might as well get this over" he said picking up both bodies looking back at Caroline "two trips are for pussy" he said making her laugh.

"Caroline" Klaus said. She turn around and found him completely naked "the bodies are gone."

"So it seems so" in a flash she had him pin to the bed kissing his chest softly, but she stop as soon as it started "tell me you love me" she whispered.

"I love you" he groaned as she cupped his penis in her hand

"Call me you queen" she trailed kissing a down his stomach sucking at his hip bone.

"You're my queen" he moaned. She not down on his inner tight drawing blood. He quickly flipped them over and kissed her softly.

"Sorry love but I have to tell you something and I would liked to be dress when I tell you" she nodded remembering he was the only naked one out of them two.

* * *

Caroline went down stairs and saw everyone has left the house. Well of course not Stefan and Rebekah, but they didn't know that.

She walked outside and saw a table set up with a candle. She smiled turning around seeing Klaus playing with something in his pocket. "I know this is weird, but I didn't plan on 2 people dying today" he pulled out a seat for her and poured her a cup of blood and wine.

"Thank you" she giggled taking a sip. She had some left on her lip and he used his thumb to wipe it off. Klaus was about to lick it when Caroline grabbed his hand and sucked his finger more than needed but enjoyed never the less.

The talked for about 2 hours giggling and making fun of each other and the others. "Caroline there is something I want to tell you" she nodded and he stood up walking in front of her and knelt

"Caroline Beula Forbes. Never in my life have I thought I would ever be happy. To be kind. To he in love. That was all before I met you." Caroline felt tears in her eyes as he continued

"The days I can't see your eyes,

I don't even want to, open mine.

On the days I can't see your smile,

Well I'd rather sit, wait the while.

For the days I know you'll be near,'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair. See the days I can hear you voice." He felt his nervous raise up and felt like he was to throw up his 1000 year old intestines.

"Cause I get weak in the knees,

Fall head over heels baby, And every other cheesy cliche`.I'm swept off my feet, my heart skips a beat every time I see your face." He grabbed her hand kissing it softly

"And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.

And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'll be SO good to you" he stood up bringing her with her. He got nervous because the time she hand her hand over her mouth crying and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

"It's like your showing me where happiness lives. And all I have the strength to do is turned to you

With every empty space. I'm missing pieces only you can replace. I can promise you that this heart Was brighter than a falling star And all the money that I could take Now there's nothing more I can break.

You picked up my pieces and put me together. There's no way you'd ever know That my heart was breaking, Cause you came and threw me a line. I was falling apart but now I'm falling forever. For someone who wont let go. My love's a token. Because of you I'm unbroken" he took out the box and that is when Caroline really broke done.

"I look at you and see an angel" he opened the box pulling the ring out "will you do my the honor to be my wife."

* * *

**what will Caroline say!?**

**sorry for brushing everything:(**

**Who knows the songs I used to make to the proposal?**

**maybe 2 more chapters left:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline stood in shock. What did she say to the man who hurt her friends. The man who had her ex boyfriend bite her. The man who bit her. The man who was going to let Bonnie die. The man who sleep with Hayley. The man who has a baby.

What was she suppose to say to the man who saved her more than a handful of times. Who chose her over his OWN BELOVED sister. The man who draws for her. The man who makes her feel like first choice. The man who warned her of Tyler's bed hoping. The man who made her smile on their first date at miss mystic falls. The man who learned to love by her. The man who she learned to love. Well she said the only think with she could which was 'nothing' she so acted dropping to her knees in front of him grabbing the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. It was neither soft or rough. Fast nor slow. Heated or no emotional. It was just right. It was like a jump-start because as soon as she let go the words flew out her mouth

"Niklaus Mikaelson it will he my honor to be your wife. No matter what you say. No matter what you do I will stand by you well unless you chest on my because you will be dead" she laughed as he smiled taking her hand walking inside.

* * *

Rebekah watched from upstairs opening the window so she could hear. "Fucking Caroline" she groaned wiping her tears away.

"What is it?" Stefan walked out the restroom naked seeing his girlfriend in tears.

"Klaus just asked Caroline to marry her and she took her sweet ass time to answer him which just got me all built up inside and his speech was so perfect and now" Rebekah waved her hand in front of her face "I'm having a diva metal down." Stefan laugh putting his sweat pants back on till Rebekah turn around. "What are you doing" she smirked pulling them back down to his ankles cupping his balls making him moan "I wasn't finished" she began to suck him making his moan be hear through the house because they left the window open.

* * *

Caroline looks down at her hand where the huge diamond ring rest and she still can't believing she is going to get married to Klaus of all people. 'How could you do this he tried to kill me and he kill Jenna' she can already hear Elena ask but she didn't care she loved Klaus and she was ready to be with him forever and always.

It was time to have real sex with Klaus she thought. It had to be perfect not like the others where it wasn't planned and it sort of just happened. She worn a blood red and raven black corset with black panties and red stockings. She had a black silk robe on sitting in the bed waiting for him. She heard him walk in the house after bringing the table they had diner on inside. His feet steps coming closer made her start to panic so as soon as he opened the door she flashed into the restroom turning the water on "it's now or never" she whispered to herself walking out the rest room.

"Caroline have you seen th-" Klaus turn to face him and he began to blush "what, what are you doing." He tried not to look at her but he couldn't help it. She pushed him in his chair "I'm here for you so you better suck it up."

"Oh love that's not the only thing ill be sucking up" in a flash he had her pin to the bed kissing her neck as her hand tugged at his sandy blonde curls moaning as his mouth went back to hers. He hovered over her body with his hands on her waist. Their tongues fought in a battle as she arched her body to fit his so they were touch. One of his legs rested between hers and as she arched herself to fit him he felt how wet she was through her soaked panties and rubbed against thigh making him become more harder if that was even possible. "I need you." She whispered between his lips tearing off his shirt flipping them over. So after Klaus ripped off her corset.

Caroline straddled Klaus kissing, sucking, licking, and nibbling at his neck. He sat up with her still on his lap his eyes rolled back and rubbed her bare back and he felt the soft moan that came from mouth. He turned them over so she laid on her back. He began to take control kissing down her neck towards her breast. With one hand he pinched her hard nipple and lick the other. His tongue swirled around her sensitive nipple as she gently nibbled with his human teeth "uhhh" she moaned sat his nails tickled her other nipple. She felt her heavy breathe and hot mouth travel down south.

His kissed her softly feeling her wetness on his lips. She stared at him as he looked back up at her licking his lips. He pushed one of his fingers in to her, then two, and three. Her body was shaking as pleasure her only using his fingers, and tongue "Klaus I'm going to-" before she could finish her sentence he let her go and she was beyond disappointed.

"What? What are you doing?" She tried to sit up but his heavy hand pressed down on her stomach to hold her down "you fucking jackass" she moaned as his kissed below her breast.

Klaus went back to her mouth sucking her bottom lips. Without warning her shoved himself into her causing her to scream out "KLAUS uhhh" he placed his hand on he hem of her waist pushing her body up. "Uhhh" she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Klaus head rested on one of her breasted as she screamed out in pleasure he tried to hold in his moans because he loved Caroline's sweet sounds but he couldn't "Caroline!" He screamed.

All that was heard were their constant moans, and smashing of the skin as their body's hit on and other "Harder" she moaned pushing his body on her so he was laying on her completely and their bodies tangled. He leaned to the left a little thrusting in harder to her demand and by he scream he knew he found her sweet spot "YES. YES. YES" she kept repeating. She felt his sweet release in her as they both reached their highs. His body fell on hers as their breathing was trying to settle down. She played with his hair as his head used her breast as a pillow.

"I love you" he whispered hugging her waist

"I love you too" she resting one hand on his back and entwining the other with his.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is it the final chapter then I'm done with this story and I know I kind of lost interest down the way writing this story so I began to rush this but I hope yall like the chapter.**

* * *

Caroline threw Isaac in the air catching him laughing as Isaac screams out of happiness. "Whoosh" Caroline said laughing as Isaac laugh while swinging in her arms.

Klaus sat in the corner of the room watching his wife play with 'their' four year old son.

* * *

_ There wedding night was perfect say the less. Caroline never mind the princess she was (well technically Queen) didn't want a 'Royal wedding' she wanted an old-time theme were she dressed in a nice beautiful white gown. Elena and Rebekah were her maids of honors and surprising Katherine came to give her Petrova flare finally giving a real apology to Caroline for murdering her. _

_Damon had the honors of walking her down the aisle being her maker and all she felt sort of drawn to him not in a relationship kind of way but like he was the own family she had left beside from the new one she was about to get. Jeremy had the rings. Elijah and Stefan were Klaus's best mean and Kol made sure he was nailed down to the seat so he couldn't fuck anything up. _

_The music began to play and Damon held on to her "are you ready for this Blondie" she nodded nervously. When the doors opened she looked straight at Klaus and her heart pounced when she saw the look of lust and desire_.

* * *

Klaus walked over to his wife grabbing her by the waist softly causing her to stop throwing Isaac up. He kissed her gently on the lips till he felt someone pushing him from her. He looked down and smiled seeing Isaac trying to push him away from each other "uncle Kol daddy's trying to suck her soul out like you said HELP ME SAVE HER" Isaac beat on Klaus's legs making Caroline laugh

"No sweetheart I'm the one sucking the soul" she laughed but Isaac's face for serious

"There has been a problem in the mission abort she's the trailer" Isaac yelled hugging his fathers legs when a flash came throwing Caroline to the ground and Kol was sitting on top of her why she groan

"Quick Isaac get over her and stop her" Caroline pushed Kol off her but Isaac was the next to jump on her

"Ugh" she moaned in pain "how the hell did this happen?"

"Easy you were trying to suck my soul away" Klaus teased crawling over the ground so he hovered over her but he felt a hand on his chest

"Be careful she's tell you anything you want to hear" Caroline looked at Kol with her I-will-find-a-way-to-kill-you-face.

"Isaac if you don't get that thought out of your head I'm not going to talk to you" Caroline didn't look at her son looking towards the wall but her words struck a chord with him.

"Mommy" Isaac said but she didn't answer "mommy"

"Honey did you hear something" Caroline asked Klaus who just smiled

"Mommy talk to me!" Isaac yelled shaking her I don't believe it anymore." Caroline smiled kissing his son on the cheek

"I love you" she smiled to both Klaus and Isaac

"I love you too" Klaus kissed her

"No father she was talking to me of that wasn't clear" Isaac teased.

**12 years later. **

Two years ago Isaac learned who his family was and what they really were but he didn't seem to care. Klaus who would do anything for his son had to go threw the how curse break spell again so Katherine's blood we make him a hybrid but they didn't plan on using it soon. The witch put an aging spell on Katherine so even the spell was done Elijah would be able turn her back and they would be together.

Klaus played with Caroline's rings one being her sunlight ring and the other being her wedding ring. "Are you sure you want to do this. I mean are you ready to see her this way." Caroline nodded taking the flowers from his walking in the cemetery.

"Hey mom" she smiled setting the flowers down. They learned that Liz had a horrible case of breast cancer and didn't have much left. Though she wasn't young nor old the chemo showed differently. "Happy birthday" Caroline felt her tears in her eyes.

"I miss you so much" she touched the ground finally letting her tears fall "you once told me that a parent should never have to bury their child but you didn't have to. I may have died but the funny thing is that was exactly what we needed to become close. I'm so sorry for being so mean to you I was a stupid teenager." Klaus stood back listen to her rant "I know that isn't a good reason but I loved you I always have despite the things I have said."

"I wish I could say that I will see to again soon or one day well be together once more but we both know that won't happen" she stood up taking Klaus's hand "I love you mommy."

**7 years later **

A few days before Caroline and Klaus came back from visiting her mother Kol let Isaac have his first drink that turn into two then three. It all happened so fast and Isaac didn't mean to but it was too late the girl was dead and the blood was on his hands.

They turn Isaac into a hybrid almost as soon as it happen because they didn't want him to know of the pain.

Klaus filled his promise and after many years he showed Caroline around the world.

"You you are the best think in my laugh" he smiled kissing her head.

"I know" she teased kissing his chin.

"You are my light to my dark my cherry to my pie and so one" Klaus smiled. "We well be together for forever" Caroline flashed over to him sitting on his back. She leaned down kissing him softly "and always."


	17. Chapter 17 AN

**So I'm keeping you kill me in a good way but I need help with it like ideas and what not:)also please go look at my stories blood sucking angel and sleeping with the enemy:) **

**i have new ideas for stories I always wanted to do so tell me your top 3 **

**1) Caroline is stuck in a abusive relationship looking for a way out. KLAROLINE**

**2) zombie apocalypse klaroline/daroline **

**3) klaus is a patient at the mental hospital where he meets Caroline and stefan the only to people who might be as messed up as him**

**4) klaus and Caroline hate each other's guts, but after they are given the will from the sudden death for their best friends klaus and Caroline must come together and raise newborn baby Rebekah. **

**5) x men- Caroline/rogue&phoenix- Klaus/gambit&cyclops (and the rest I will figure out later **

**6) Caroline Forbes is new to town and decides she wants to shake up her life but what happens when the only person who really under stands her is her teacher Klaus Mikaelson **


End file.
